Hands That Play
by randomfics
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal hot day- But the illusion of safety abruptly falls apart like a ball of string unraveling after a stroke strikes a member of the company.
1. The Beginning

_A/n: Welcome everybody! All two readers quite probably. Maybe even less! This is in the Muppets Tonight category, but it mixes in the Muppet Show as well- if Kermit and the rest were dividing their time between the two media. Or however you put it. Anyways, I asked a friend called Outerelf to post this on MuppetCentral, just so that way you know and don't think we're the same person. Have fun reading, and don't forget to revew!_

* * *

It was extremely hot today. Majestic trees drooped, leaves limply hanging from branches. The asphalt road bubbled slightly, the extreme heat warping the view. Off in the extremely long distance of the end of the driveway, was the view of a mirage; a shimmering shinning puddle of water.

Various animals, including cats and rats and dogs and chickens and frogs and pigs and bears, were asleep in the lawn, finding the heat less oppressive outside then inside currently.

Inside of the house, a lone chicken laid an egg- it broke, and began to fry on the hot metal radiator. With a desperate cluck, it flapped its wings, creating a small breeze. A relieved sigh broke out from the frog standing next to it.

"Beauregard, have you fixed the air-conditioning yet?"

The brown furred janitor shook his head slowly, wiping dirty hands on coveralls, and wishing that he could sweat. "Nope, sorry Kermit. We'll have to either get a new one, or hire someone else to come take a look at it."

"And we don't have money for either, what with the curtains catching fire last week."

"Uhh, Chief?"

The frog turned to the yellow skinned male standing at his side with a clipboard. "Yes Scooter?"

"Sweetums asked if he could dig up the backyard and put in a pool." The gopher flipped the clipboard page up by one showing a rough sketch. "He even figured out how long and deep he could make it without hitting any of the main pipe lines."

"Better not, in the wintertime it could become a hazard." Kermit smiled at Scooter's disappointed expression. "That does give me an idea however- let's go to the beach!"

"We got banned from the last three after the lifeguards claimed we terrorized the beachgoers." The young teen glumly reminded the older frog, before glancing around- "By the way, where's Robin?"

"He went back to the Swamp to spend time with family… and get away from this heat."

"Wouldn't it be hotter down there?"

"Two words; watery mud."

Scooter would have blinked if he had eyelids, but restricted himself to just looking confused. "Oh, Scooter, could you make certain everyone has enough to drink? Water only- we don't want anyone collapsing from heat exhaustion."

"I'm on it chief!"

A blast of blessedly cool air drifted by them- both turned, smiles on their faces as they leaned into that wind- "LOOK OUT!"

Years of theatergoing had honed nerves into quick responses that threw them to the ground before they had even really registered the words. Above them, a rat flew out into the yard, and into a tree.

Frog and gopher rushed out to the tree, necks craning upwards to look. "I guess that I didn't put it into a high enough angle- I'll go back and try it again." The voice drifted out behind them, as a weird looking blue thing stood in the doorway, his sprained arm wrapped in a cast.

"NO!" The shriek came from above as the rat slowly began climbing down from his precarious perch. "No more shooting out of cannons, I refuse!"

"But, wasn't it fun Rizzo?" Gonzo's voice reflected the child-like confusion he always had around heights- mainly how not everyone loved them. The blue creature stepped up to the tree; his good arm reaching up to try and catch the rat before he fell.

Rizzo shimmied around to the other side, snubbing Gonzo's help. That sharpened Kermit's attention on the two; Rizzo wasn't one to refuse help, and Gonzo's help had always been accepted in the past no matter what the blue creature did to the rat.

"Rizzo?" Gonzo sounded just as confused as Kermit felt.

"It's too hot for this! I'm outta here- I'm visiting my cousins at the beach. Or somewhere where it's _air-conditioned_."

"Don't forget me, hokay? I am a King Prawn; they can't ban me from going home!" The shrimp, _King Prawn,_ rushed out after the rat his arms waving in an attempt to slow the other down.

Rizzo didn't even notice as he took off down the street, and escaped into a sewer. The blue whatever was left standing at the foot of the tree, eyebrows furrowed, one hand still stretching up into the tree to catch the now gone rat.

"What was all that about?" The low voice snapped the trio to their senses, as a brown dog slowly made his way to them.

"Rowlf! Uhh, well- I don't know what exactly happened. One minute I had convinced Rizzo that being shot out of a cannon was fine, and the next thing-" Gonzo was cut off when an loud voice sang out,

"AIR CONDITIONING IS BACK!"

Instantly everyone on the lawn stampeded for the house, yells of halleluiah drowning out whatever Gonzo was about to say, sweeping the three up in its mad rush for the door. "Waah! Miss Piggy! Look out for the wall!"

"Can it frog! I'm getting in that building if moi must make a new door!"

"Cold air! Cold air! Cold air!"

"Whoa Animal, wait your turn-"

"For surely that's a relief. Like, I was about ready to melt!"

"Oh dear Beakie, I do hope that our experiment with the nitroglycerin hasn't been warped too much."

"Mee mee mee?"

"Finally, the air conditioning is fixed! Now that is doing things an American way!"

"Thank goodness, I thought that my brain was going to fry out there!"

"Well, at least his jokes couldn't get worse! Do-ho-ho-ho!"

"Beauregard, you are an angel!"

"Aww, shucks, it wasn't anything much!"

"Hey, watch the rabbit! Watch the rabbit! Don't step on me!"

"Quack! Quack!"

"Brawk-"

"Camilla? What do you mean that the house is filled with fried eggs? Aren't there any scrambled- ow! I was just joking!"

Feathers flew, Muppets scrambled, and a new hole was placed in a wall. Smoke cleared to reveal Gonzo hanging upside down on the fake chandelier, Rowlf underneath the table, Scooter dazed at the bottom of the stairs, and Kermit draped (artistically) over bricks.

Rowlf groaned as he pushed himself up from beneath the table, feeling like the term 'Trampled to Death' had just gained a brand new meaning. Wincing, he rubbed his left arm, attempting to coax the tingling feeling from out of it.

"Kermit you alright?" The dog crouched slightly next to the frog, as said frog stirred and groaned, eyes opening slowly.

"Someone get the number on that truck that ran over me."

Rowlf chuckled softly as he reached out to catch a flailing arm, and pull Kermit onto his own two flippers. "Come on, we should make certain that Scooter is alright."

A yellow hand waved from the bottom of the stairs, "I'm fine, why don't you guys take care of Gonzo first?"

The two glanced upwards, to where Gonzo gleefully cackled and swung precariously on the chandelier. Kermit whistled loudly, a theater whistle, "Can I have a ladder in the living room please?"

An angry grumble sounded from upstairs, as large feet slowly began making its way down stairs. "There, Gonzo will be taken care of-"

"Don't bother! I'll get myself down!"

"Fine. Never mind about that ladder Sweetums!" Feet retreated back to an air-conditioning unit. "Scooter, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure Boss. I was just trampled by nearly a hundred Muppets- just a normal theater day. Whoo- five seconds until curtain call, right?"

"Not today- theater is closed because the seats are being refurbished." The frog had _originally_ been looking forward to a day off, before the air conditioning broke down, and Robin decided to leave for the swamp.

Rowlf, catching the odd look in Kermit's eyes, knew what was wrong instantly. He always seemed to know. "Oh, Kermit, did you call your mom yet to see if Robin got back home safely?"

Kermit brightened up at that ready-made excuse. "Not yet, I should go do that. Scooter, I'm leaving getting Gonzo down to you-"

"GEROMINO! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The excited yell followed by the bright blue creature dropping into a pot of hot water made the theater leader simply shake his head as he moved towards the back to find a phone.

Scooter and Rowlf lifted Gonzo from the water. The blue Muppet eagerly checked himself over. "Cool, third degree burns!"

Scooters eyes went heavenward for patience as he began to escort Gonzo out of the room. "Come on Gonzo, let's get you to the first aid kit. Camillia will freak out if you don't get those bandaged after all."

An answering squawk from the upstairs banister from a chicken made Gonzo sigh sadly, "Alright, I get it… But after this I gotta go look for Rizzo!"

"Rizzo is probably just going to go visit family Gonzo- he'll be back before too long. Until then; relax."

"But, what am I going to do for my show? I can't be shot out of the cannon with a lame arm, and I need to calibrate the machine to make certain that it'll fire properly."

"Get Beaker to do it. He's used to stuff like that."

"You're right! Hey, Beaker!" Before Scooter could stop him, Gonzo rushed off to the Muppet Labs in the basement. The Muppet took the stairs three at a time, in willful ignorance of how it would probably end up.

Sure enough, the sound of someone crashing against a wall floated upwards a few moments later. Scooter shook his head, and looked at the kitchen table. Rowlf was sitting on a chair, head on the table, breathing deep and uneven.

"Hey, you alright there Rowlf?"

The dog started slightly, looking up. "Yeah, don't mind me. Between the new piece I've been working on, and heat that's been pounding on us lately, I haven't been sleeping well."

"New piece?" Scooter perked up slightly; although Rowlf's piano/music pieces weren't the most popular part of the theater, they did bring in a solid income.

The dog stretch in his seat, yawning wildly, tongue lolling out in one of the most dog like manners the teen had seen yet. He shook himself, loose fur drifting to the ground. "New piece. It should be done in a few weeks."

The teen smiled wearily at that- in a few weeks they'd probably need it. Between Gonzo's wall busting, Beaker and Bunsen's fires, Mad Harry's explosions, and a dozen more Muppets, the theater had to be practically rebuilt once a week.

"You want to hear it? It may be a work in progress but it should be interesting at the very least."

Scooter looked at the dog, and at the papers scattered across the table detailing the different things Muppet Theater needed to keep running smoothly. It may be a day off, but a gophers work was never done… "I'm afraid not Rowlf. I gotta get working on these papers." The small mouth was puckered into a frown.

Rowlf swept up the papers in a single swipe, and moved towards the music room, ignoring the frantic yelp of, "Wait!"

"Come on, you can listen to music and do your papers at the same time. But you're way too stressed right now, and I think Kermit would agree with me if I said that you should relax just a little."

The yellow Muppet shook his head as he leaped for the papers; "But I need to concentrate! With all of this heat and the air-conditioning breaking down and everything else I haven't been able to do any of the papers!"

"Are you saying that I'm distracting?"

Flustered, Scooter blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "No! I mean, yes! I mean- what do _you_ mean by that?"

Rowlf, laughing at the expense of the gopher, shouldered open the door. Heat poured out for a moment, until the blessed coolness of AC's working overtime poured into the room. "Relax, I know what you mean. Settle on down, and listen to some music. I'll play a nice cool piece."

The dog settled onto the bench, as the half-parrot teen settled onto the floor, sorting the papers efficiently. "Here, I'll start off with something slow- Greensleeves by Williams."

The first few notes filled the Muppet House, and Scooter's eyes closed for a single moment in appreciation to the music. Rowlf's head nodded in time to the music, paws dancing above the keys.

Scooter bent to the papers with a will, letting the music flow into him, and right back out again, caught in a world of paperwork and numbers.

The music faltered, only for a moment.


	2. A Normal Day

The day had started like it usually did; a well choreographed musical number, a line that felt like several miles long to the bathroom, Animal cutting into the line, alarm-clocks needed to be replaced, and Statler and Waldorf next door coming over to snark.

Kermit sighed sadly as he looked at an empty seat next to him, where Robin usually sat. The little frog had told him that his parents insisted he stay for a month- Kermit had agreed that Robin should stick around the Swamp, keeping his happy tone in his voice until they'd said goodbyes and hung up.

Now it felt like that he'd lost an important part of himself.

Oatmeal exploded in the kitchen, bringing the frog out of his self-pity fest. The Swedish Chef along with breakfast came flying out, hitting bowls with remarkable precision. Pepe's voice was the first one to speak up after a confused moment of silence. "What do you know, we finally have food to eat! Okay everyone, let's dig in!"

There was a burst of unintelligible noise from the chef as around the table, as everyone looked to Kermit. The frog gently prodded the oatmeal with his spoon, before gingerly digging out a spoonful.

Silence fell across the table as Muppets waited with breathless anticipation to see what would happen to their fearless leader. For a moment the spoon hovered in the air, before slowly making its way into a mouth.

Muppets leaned forward, waiting to hear what was to come next. "I-It's not that bad."

The Swedish Chef on the ground gave thumbs up.

"The Swedish Chef made food?"

"Shouldn't the question be how he made food that's actually edible?"

"At least its wheat- I don't want to be nearly cooked again."

"You know what they say, no pain no grain! Wocka wocka wocka!"

"Where's the tomatoes when you need them?"

"Yeah, after all, veggies are a part of your complete 'Get the Bear offstage' value meal."

"Do-ho-ho-ho!"

Ignoring the two old Muppet's cackling, Kermit dug into the food with a will. He'd have to send Robin a letter and tell him that a major miracle had just happened. Yeah, sure, it tasted a little like swamp mud, but when meals cooked by the chef generally ended up _running away_ from those trying to eat it, you took what you got, and didn't throw a fit.

Kermit polished off the rest of the oatmeal, and looked up.

To his surprise, it wasn't just Robin's seat that was empty. He frowned slightly, eyes scanning across the milling crowd, attempting to spot the missing Muppet. There was no flash of the familiar color- "Oh, Kermie!"

The frog jumped slightly at the pigs high pitched voice, and turned to glance back. Miss Piggy stood in the doorway, long blond hair carefully coffered into a teasing rumpled look. Her blue and yellow sundress gave her the look of a younger woman out to have some fun. In one hand she held a floppy straw hat, complete with a ribbon and bow.

Overall, she looked younger then she generally did, and was just radiating an innocent cuteness.

"I- You-" Kermit was vaguely aware that he should probably pick his jaw off the floor, but Miss Piggy was smirking at him, that odd little smirk that said she had gotten the reaction she wanted.

"I'm off to moi photo shoot darling!"

"In that? I- I didn't know you even had it in you-"

"Oh, why my dear Kermie, you were the one who signed us **up** for this particular photo shoot, and they said they wanted someone young, someone fresh, so moi thought that I'd give them a nice summer flair!"

Kermit did have a vague memory some time ago about agreeing to a photo-shoot in order to bring in some more money to the struggling theater, but he thought it was supposed to take place a week from now-

"She's right Boss. Don't worry about a thing, I have it all planned out." Scooters' reassuring voice spoke up at his elbow. "She should be back in time for tonight's show, a segment of Pigs in Space, right after Rowlf plays his song."

"Rowlf! Where is Rowlf anyways?" The frog abruptly stood; mind brought back to the matter he had been contemplating before.

Miss Piggy frowned as she too turned; scanning the crowd with him- there was no flash of brown fur and droopy ears. "That's odd." Miss Piggy mused aloud, "Moi wonders if he simply decided to skip breakfast- he often does it whenever he starts working on some music."

Kermit frowned as he glanced upwards towards the music room. He couldn't hear any sounds of music, but it didn't mean much; Rowlf had bought himself an electric keyboard and headphones so not to disturb anyone when he was trying to compose music.

He generally didn't use it for anything other then the first stage, when still picking out the theme though. After that he played for the Muppets, letting them put in their own two cents. "I suppose so."

The pig, taking advantage of his distraction, leaned across to peck his cheek. "Bye Kermie, don't spend too long on the phone with your nephew- we have a show to do tonight! Kissy, kissy!"

Kermit's jaw hit the floor for a second time that day, as he stared after the wonderful, beautiful, _infuriating_ pig that could undo him in a single moment. Muppets, having eaten, began to separate and spread out, taking happy advantage of the AC.

"Hey," The rough, tired voice snapped the adult out of his thoughts. "Any breakfast left?"

"Rowlf!" He turned to the exhausted looking dog standing nearby. "You slept late today?"

"Yeah, actually." The dog laughed slightly, embarrassed by the admission. "I figured I'd scrape up something, but I guess the Swedish Chef wasn't cooking today because I see food on the table."

"No actually, a miracle was made and the Swedish Chef actually cooked food." Kermit glanced towards the kitchen, "You can probably find more in the kitchen if you want it."

The brown Muppet nodded in response to the answer, slowly making his way to the kitchen. Kermit frowned slightly, beginning to stand as he considered offering to bring the food to Rowlf.

An explosion from downstairs, followed by a wild cackle diverted the frog's attention as a wild-eyed Mad Harry flew past on silver wings. That's right; flew. On wings.

"BUNSEN! BEAKER!" The frog leaped by Rowlf, slowly collecting bowl and spoon. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh, we're just trying to experiment with the idea about whether or not pigs could fly- for some reason Link refused, so we asked Uncle Deadly. Of course, we forgot he was dead-"

KABOOM!

The explosion rocked the house. Kermit dashed outside, bypassing his neighbor Steven. "Hi Steven!"

The middle-aged drawer looked up, waved half-heartedly, and went back to watering the petunias. "Hey, Kermit, think you can keep your crazy bunch _away_ from the marigolds?"

"Right, I'll tell them to stay out of your yard- did you see which way the flying person went?"

Steven pointed off to the right. "He went that way, carrying a bottle, and said he was going to find some pig for the two people who promised him explosives."

"WHAT? BUNSEN AND BEAKER-" The frog found himself torn- go back and lecture Bunsen and Beaker, or go rescue Miss Piggy? His eyes landed on the dog standing in the doorway.

"Rowlf! Tell Bunsen and Beaker that when I get back I'm taking away all of their nitroglycerin. I gotta go stop Mad Harry!"

The frog leapt for one of the cars in the driveway, despite the fact he had no license- most police officers knew him, and knew when he was in a rush, something big was about to happen.

The dog, bemused, watched Kermit leave. He was **originally** going to ask if Kermit wanted the fly in his oatmeal, but it looked like the frog was far too busy. Casually he dumped the spoonful of food onto a bush, before turning around to walk back inside.

He ate a single bite, pulling on a long face at the murky under-taste. "No wonder Kermit liked it so much." Still, food was food. Carefully he ate a few more bites, and feeling oddly full, placed it back on the table at his spot. It was Droop's turn to clear the table; hopefully he wouldn't break any dishes.

He opened the door to the basement, and carefully made his way down the steep stairs; sometimes it sucked to be colorblind in as dark environment as this. "Bunsen? Beaker?"

"Hmm, oh, why if it isn't Rowlf, do come in. We're just about to test our special uranium powered light bulb!"

Beaker, huddled and cowering in the furthest corner, shivered. Rowlf took a step back; he wasn't the world's smartest dog, but he had picked up a few new tricks. Mainly the knowledge that radioactivity equaled bad things.

"Well, I was just told by Kermit that he's hopping mad right now; he'll be taking away anything explosive, reactive, and radioactive as a two-week time out as soon as he gets back."

Bunsen gasped, a green hand flying to his mouth. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Beakie! Help me hide everything."

Slowly and slothfully the lab assistant complied. Rowlf decided that it was better to retreat out the mostly lead door, and get upstairs. There he could alert Scooter to Kermit's orders, and the big guys could take care of the Muppet Labs.

"Ohh, suuuure." A soft voice grumbled at his elbow, "The rat can take off for the afternoon, and I can't even go to my old spawning ground; maybe I should go back to the aquarium and try to pick up some girl prawns there. But then I'll get eaten by the fish-"

"Pepe?" The dog turned to the muttering King Prawn. "What are you doing here?"

The shrimp- _King Prawn please_- looked up at the crouching dog. "Rizzo left me behind, hokay? Like…Like some kind of guy after a one-night stand! Wait, no, that doesn't sound quite right…"

"Don't worry, he'll be back by tonight- the theatergoers like to leave popcorn behind, and the rats go through for food before Beauregard cleans it all up; and since Rizzo's the leader-"

"Just how much of a leader is he?" Pepe interrupted suddenly.

Both dog and shrim- **King Prawn already**!- jumped as a voice spoke up from behind them. "Oh, a pretty good one." Gonzo, arm still in his makeshift cast, had come up behind them. "He's the leader of all the rats in the entire town practically; and he's got family across the globe."

"So, so do I! Hokay, I get it, alrig-" Whatever Pepe got, it was interrupted by the hum of AC's shutting down.

Gonzo perked up, "Oh cool! The AC's broke again!"

A low groan came from above, and Rowlf pulled himself to his feet as Kermit's voice from above echoed downwards; "BUNSEN BEAKER, COME UP HERE!"

The two scientists, still attempting to hide all dangerous material glanced at each other. Kermit's voice came again, slightly stressed, "Now please!"

"We should go before he blows up." Bunsen sighed sadly as he put down a rod of plethobium.

On cue, Mad Harry's voice drifted down the stairwell, "Did someone say blow up?"

The explosion barely even ruffled the home. Gonzo leaped up the stairs three at a time, sniffing the air; "I know that gunpowder! You got it from old Marley's shop down the way, didn't you?"

Pepe's eyes went heavenwards for patience as he started climbing the stairs. Rowlf staggered to his feet, his left arm numb. He turned his head to the side, dizzily looking for a wastebasket, wondering if breakfast had been poisoned.

Blackness rushed into his vision as he stumbled one step downward, leaning against the wall. He stretched both of his forearms, moving his head about, trying to relieve the pressure. It didn't work, and blackness swam before his eyes.

Nausea overwhelmed him, and he felt the world tilt in a ninety degree angle, and a sharp pain dove up his right side, oddly muted.

With a low whimper, he curled up on the ground, feeling the cool cement against his fur. It felt surprisingly good, and the darkness receded for a moment.

Kermit's voice drifted down the stairwell. "Rowlf? You down there?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you alright? I heard a crash-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Already pain and nausea was receding. "I just slipped on a step." No need for the frog to know about the arm pain; it would probably go away on its own within a few days.

Kermit hesitated for a single moment, his worried concern palpable from where Rowlf was lying. "Really Kermit, I can take care of myself. I just wanted to stay cool in the basement, now that the AC broke down again."

"Wait, you're right! Gwark! Beauregard can you fix it?"

"Uhh- Kermit, today's Beauregard's day off, remember? To visit family?"

"Ahhh!"

Rowlf smiled at the sound of family life returning to normal, massaging his left arm.

* * *

_a/n: It's confirmed then! I have one reader! Yay! *does Kermit arm flail* Second chapter, picking up the pace of things a little. Hopefully interesting. Leave a review if you like!_


	3. Begin the Action

By the time night had rolled around, and it was time to open up the theater, the pain in Rowlf's shoulders had just about entirely disappeared. The dog hummed softly as he settled down in front of the piano, the Electric Mayhem, grumbling, got into position.

The conductor's baton raised, and the band prepped themselves for the opening number. Blackness flashed across Rowlf's vision, and he shook his head, dispelling it in a quick flick. He could play the music blindfolded, but would prefer not too; he had a vet sketch later on, and that he couldn't be blindfolded for.

The swish of a baton brought all of his training to the foreground. His paws reacted instantly, even if his mind was miles away, playing the familiar tune. He didn't notice Dr. Teeth's eyes flickering over to him, or the conductor's raised eyebrow over the quality of the music.

Instead he was aware of a burning pain down his arms, returning with a vengeance he was beginning to get tired of. He was a patient dog, and this whole arm hurting business was beginning to become ridiculous.

The music ended, and Rowlf stood, ready to creep backstage and allow the Electric Mayhem to take over the majority of the music. Dr. Teeth tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Rowlf, something the matter? Your music wasn't up to snuff today."

The dog shook his head, "I'm fine. Just a little arm pain. If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my sketch as a vet."

Rowlf hurried backstage, dodging stagehands, chickens, before pausing at the sight of a single rat. "Hey- has Rizzo gotten back yet?"

"Huh? Rizzo? Nah- the lot of us are avoiding that blue weirdo- he keep asking us if Rizzo's back as well." The rats tail flicked disdainfully. "Don't see why the two of them are friends."

Rowlf smiled at that statement. "Ah, well, friendship is an odd thing. You rats take care of yourselves."

"Huh, you got that right. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sniff around for the popcorn under the seats."

The rat scurried off, and Rowlf turned to the backstage dressing area- if he were lucky he could get completely dressed before the sketch started. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped to talk to the rat.

"Hey, Rowlf!" Gonzo's hopeful voice broke into his reverie as he reached for a lab coat. "Any news yet?"

"None. He'll be back, don't you worry." Rowlf patted Gonzo on the back as he pulled on the lab coat, idly reflecting that he should call himself a therapist instead of a vet- with how many times when, completely unprovoked, people spilled out their troubles as he played, he knew just about everyone's troubles. "Why not go talk with Camillia until he comes back?'

"Well, that's the problem-"

"Rowlf! Curtain call in five seconds!" Scooters desperate hiss broke both out of their conversation, and Rowlf bolted for the curtains, quietly muttering dog curses under his breath.

Gonzo forlornly watched the dog go, before sighing with a shrug- Rizzo would turn up sooner or later; he just wanted to know why Rizzo was so mad. And asking Kermit would just get a flat, disbelieving look followed by a few words of comfort.

Gonzo leaned against his cannon, peeking out onto stage to see Rowlf enter, make an incredibly lame pun about being late and started working on the patient of the day; a hospital gurney.

The blue creature turned away, looking back across his shoulder; an orange Muppet threaded its way through the crowded backstage, apologizing in soft meeps and miis as he made his way to the whatever and his awaiting cannon.

"You ready for this? Scooter for some reason insisted on doing all the calculations." A silent breath of relief, unnoticed by the chattering Gonzo, swept out of Beaker.

Out on stage the sketch began to wrap up, the mysterious announcers voice booming through the theater. "Gonzo, Beaker, curtain call in five seconds." Scooter scooted off, ready to track down the next Muppets up.

"Wait, what happened to our guest star singing number?"

"Oh- that- well, they wanted to do a musical number with Thog, but we're having trouble locating him, he's hiding from embarrassment."

"A nine-foot tall Muppet hiding in embarrassment? Why not send him to me- I'll help him regain confidence!" Gonzo lovingly patted his cannon, feeling the barrels gleaming length hum reassuringly under the heavy pats.

Scooter looked between the blue Muppet and his cannon, before shaking his head. "I was planning on asking Rowlf to drag him out- or Sweetums, since there's no Robin to watch."

"But doesn't Sweetums have a musical number later with Thog's brother Thig?"

"Yeah- we called him up just in case we had to dye him blue and have him play Thog." Scooter shrugged as he began to walk off, reminding Muppets when they were up for going out on stage.

Pops in his little booth shifted uncomfortably as Scooter passed by, but managed to keep on a blank face until the gopher had passed. Only then did he look down to hiss, "Thog, get on out of here!"

The blue creature sighed unhappily as he shuffled out of the tiny booth that shouldn't of been able to fit him in the first palace, and began looking for a new place to hide.

Rowlf, still in his hospital garb, passed by pushing the hospital gurney. Scooter, hearing the commotion, slowly began to turn. Thog, panicking, did the first thing he could think of- he darted behind Rowlf and attempted to hide.

Scooters sharp eyes instantly picked out the cowering Muppet, attempting to curl up behind the surprised dog. "Thog! Come on, our guest would like to sing with you-"

"But- I don't want to have to be the bad guy, I'm always the bad guy!"

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to it before knowing what you were! Come on Thog, you're up right after Gonzo. GONZO! STAGE!"

The Whatever and the lab assistant hurriedly pushed the cannon out onto the stage. "And for your next viewing pleasure, ladies and gentlemen, my assistant Beaker here will be blasted off into a giant pool of mayonnaise, to the tune of America the Beautiful-"

"STOP!" The full blooded roar from the eagle waiting in the wings brought all eyes to the stage, as the eagle rushed out onto the stage, attempting to put a stop to such sacrilege. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Rowlf placed his paw over his heart, feeling it pound fifty times per second, in a dizzying rush of adrenaline. He could see a flash of green as Kermit leaped for the stage, a flash of blue as Gonzo leaped in front of Sam, heard the dull roar of a cannon going off as Sam pushed Gonzo into the cannon and it went off, heard Beakers shrill screech of terror as he took off into the air, and finally heard the dull plop of someone landing in mayonnaise.

He cringed, the loud sounds too loud, clapping paws over ears. Something cool pressed against his side, and a soft muffled voice spoke. One eye creaked open, as he was distantly aware that the numbing pain that seemed to of taken over his arms had come again.

He gaped at the small frog beside him, "Robin, what are you doing here?" His heart rate wasn't going down. "Are your brothers teasing you again?"

Shamefaced, the young frog nodded. "Yeah- are you okay Rowlf? You don't look so good."

The dog began to nod, as pain shot down his neck; it became more of a full body shiver. "I'll be fine in a few moments Robin- want to help me get outside? Maybe some cool air will do me good."

Robin nodded, gently taking the larger dog by the paw, and led the way past Muppets that rushed towards the stage to see the decibel of the year as Sam and Gonzo began to argue on stage over artistic qualities and Kermit's attempts to move them backstage.

Pops in his booth watched them go past, Rowlf smiling down at the young frog, nodding absentmindedly, shivers running down his flanks. The old man absentmindedly stroked his chin as he watched the two pass. "That reminds me of something… ah well."

The old Muppet shrugged and turned back to his work, as Robin pushed open the door. Rowlf collapsed onto the first step, making the small frog stop to stare. "Are you _sure_ you're alright Rowlf?"

The dog nodded in response to the young Muppets question, taking slow, deep breaths. "I'm fine." He breathed in deeply through his nose, and out through his mouth, massaging his shoulders.

Robin watched with concerned eyes, realizing that through his thick fur, even on a warm summer night, Rowlf was shivering. "Rowlf, I'm gonna tell Uncle Kermit. So you just stay right here, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, the young frog darted inside. With a low growl, Rowlf surged to his feet, attempting to stop Robin; there was no need for anyone to worry about him. He would be just fine after he rested-

Blackness claimed his vision, and pain rose to the forefront before everything went blank.

0000000000000

Robin darted among the gathering Muppets as Gonzo and Sam argued loudly over what could be considered art, deviant behavior, and Kermit attempted to shoo in a Pigs in Space segment. "Please Miss Piggy, go on-"

"But they'll be able to hear the arguing on stage! Just let the band continue handling it!"

"Electric Mayhem can't play for the rest of the show! Please Miss Piggy, your adoring public awaits-"

The woman couldn't get onto stage fast enough, motioning to the stagehands to start moving scenery. Kermit moped his brow, feeling a headache coming on, as he began to shoo the two of them into one of the backstage rooms. He needed them to get into a more soundproofed room, needed to find Scooter and hope that he could sort them out, needed to get the next acts ready-

"Uncle Kermit!"

"What now? I- Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Kermit- Rowlf is-"

Kermit perked up slightly; Rowlf would be far better then Scooter at getting everyone to calm down. "Robin, actually, could you find Rowlf and ask him to come here? I think he'd do a good job at getting everyone to calm down-"

"No uncle Kermit, Rowlf is feeling really bad. He was shaking and shivering, and when I took him outside for some air, he collapsed on the front step. I think you should come see."

A brown bear nearby looked up as the blue Whatever exclaimed, "Rowlf? Sick? I don't believe it!"

Robin stamped his foot in the most childish display of temper they had seen out of him yet. "He's definitely sick! He was shaking, shivering, rubbing his arms; he's _sick_."

Kermit looked between the two arguing Muppets, before making a snap decision. "Gonzo, you and Fozzie take Rowlf to the hospital and get him checked out. It's probably nothing, but it's better to be safe. Sam, your skit will take the place of Fozzies'."

The bald eagle nodded with a soft hrumph, as Gonzo darted for the door, Robin a hop before him. Kermit sighed in relief; at least he had that small knot worked out. Best of all, it was solved just in time- the Pigs in Space segment was beginning to end.

The warm happy feeling in his stomach fled when Robin's desperate shout resounded through the theater, "Uncle Kermit! Call the hospital!"

Kermit didn't ask; Robin didn't panic easily, and he had a cool head. If something was panicking his nephew, then it would be panicking him. He shoved Scooter in direction of Robin, hissing, "Get the information!"

He made a leap across the table, clearing it by two feet, to land in front of the phone. Quickly he dialed the number, watching Scooter rush to the backstage door. Miss Piggy walked out from the number, running a hand through her long hair. "Miss Piggy, introduce the next act please!"

"What? Moi? But-"

"Hello, hospital? Yes, this is Muppet Theaters-" As Kermit nervously rattled off the information, Miss Piggys mouth snapped close, and she whirled for the table, scooping up Kermit's list of acts.

Quickly she stripped off her space costume, revealing a fluffy dress underneath. Confidentially she strode out onto stage, smiling prettily. "Hello everyone, moi will be taking over as the host for the show for tonight! For our next act, we have our lovely guest star and Thog singing a duet together! Please put your hands together for Shania Twain!"

The singer walked onstage, dragging the reluctant Thog behind her. She flashed a beautiful smile for the people, as the Electric Mayhem started playing her _Today is Your Day_ song.

That was all Piggy saw before she darted backstage, in time to hear the sirens of an ambulance begin to grow closer. She threw Muppets left and right as she marched directly for the frog that would know what was going on. "Kermit! Kermit, what's going on?"

Haunted eyes turned to her, as Kermit knelt on the warm pavement, flippers cradling Rowlfs head. She stopped dead at the sight, as Kermit continued babbling, "Come on Rowlf, I know you can hear me, so I need you to keep breathing, okay. Don't give up, just keep on breathing. Miss Piggy- Robin- Rowlf! Come on, Rowlf, hang on just a little longer, the ambulance is nearly here-"

Her eyes swept the group, searching for a tiny frog- she spotted him, huddled in Fozzies' arms, shivering and shaking. The bear awkwardly patted his back, eyes fixated on the downed dog on the steps. _Men_.

She swept forward, lifting Robin from the bears arms, and cuddled him close. What Robin needed right now was a dose of maternal touch, and a solid presence. She would have to find Sweetums backstage and see if he would keep the young frog close for emotional support.

"Robin, sweetie, don't worry." Her voice was clear, as she pulled on her acting face, covering up her own internal doubts. "Rowlf will be just fine. He's a tough dog."

"B-But I shouldn't of left him, I knew something was wrong, I should of asked someone to watch him, it's what they always teach us at Frog Scouts-" Robin clung to her dress, undoubtedly getting marks on it, but she didn't care very much right now.

She began walking away, shooing bystanders back into the theater and confidentially stating comforts to soothe a frog, lies she didn't believe herself.

* * *

_a/n: Wow! One reviewer abruptly lept up to four reviewers! That's four more then I expected! Thank you all kindly! I hope you continue to read, and enjoy this story_.


	4. Hospital Wait

Kermit wasn't aware of anything really. He knew Miss Piggy had stepped up to take Robin away, had shooed the curious, horrified onlookers away, and that Fozzie and Gonzo both were feverishly cleaning the back alleyway for a car to fit through. He wasn't aware the ambulance had arrived, until Rowlf's heavy weight began to lift out of his lap. Instantly he tensed, ready to tackle the person attempting to take away his friend, when he recognized the white uniform.

The hand on his shoulder holding him back probably counted as well, but who was noticing? He wasn't. He was more concerned as the men (humans, no Muppets, a bad sign his mind whispered) gathered around the unconscious dog, checking for pulse.

His heart, beginning to rise a little as the doctors nodded hit rock bottom as one of them swore angrily, gesturing for the gurney wheelers to hurry up and get over there. "Contact the hospital, tell them to prep for surgery. He's had a stroke, and his brain activity level is beginning to drop- What is this?"

The heart that had hit rock bottom _twisted_ in utter pain. He surged to his feet as Rowlf was lifted onto the gurney, stating, "I'm going with him; I know all his medical information. Scooter, you stay here with Gonzo and get all of the papers in order."

"I'll come with you." Fozzie didn't frame it as a question, and Kermit didn't insist that he stay behind.

Together, ignoring the odd looks from the doctors, they climbed into the ambulance next to Rowlf.

00000000000000

Scooter watched the ambulance pull away, carrying Kermit, Rowlf and Fozzie away from the theater. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Miss Piggy hand the sobbing Robin over to the gigantic stage hand, his bands dwarfing the small frog as he pulled him close, one giant finger running down his head in a soothing gesture.

"Scooter!" He jumped at that voice, turning as Miss Piggy began making her way towards him. "Do you have that papers? Who's supposed to be next?"

"Umm, we have an act by the Mopheads, and there's a giant carrot that's supposed to be singing- and the Swedish Chef should have his own skit. The Muppet Newsman is also ready to go if needed." Scooter dragged his mind into a semblance of working.

The pigs' lips thinned in displeasure as she tapped her fingers against the table, eyes falling on Kermit's scattered notes. "Mopheads next then. After that, the Swedish Chef should go so that way we can take a look for more acts- we're still missing at least thirty minutes until the end for the entire hour."

Piggy gestured grandly, and several of the Muppets instantly looked to her, devoid of any other leadership figures. Scooter nudged Gonzo in the arm; "Could you go find Rowlf's medical papers in the Muppet House? I'll start filling out insurance papers over here."

"Got it!" Gonzo ran for the small scooter that actually belonged to Beauregard. Hopefully the janitor wouldn't mind too much.

The whatever didn't bother going to the helmet, when a sudden squawk made him pause. Camilla, in all her feathered glory, stood in the doorway, a helmet cradled in her wings. He smiled at her helplessly- she smiled back as she handed it over, other chickens gathering around her to wish him well.

Gonzo took off in a squeal of rubber, waving a forlorn goodbye to them. But he would be back!

Breaking speed limits, and recklessly ignoring his own safety, he drove for the Muppet house. In a normal drive it took anywhere from ten to twenty minutes to get back home. Gonzo cut the time down to five minutes, four clothes lines, three wheelies, and two ignored cops.

"Medical papers, medical papers- that'd be in the safe!"

Gonzo darted to the portrait of a human male with a beard and mustache, smiling at the painter, eyes reflecting some kind of sage wisdom- or at least that's how Kermit described this Henson person. Gonzo didn't really care at this particular moment.

He pushed the portrait back to reveal a safe built into the wall, rigged by some of the finest technicians possible; one number wrong, and Mad Harry had wired the floor beneath to explode. This was going to be so much fun!

"Let's see, the first number is ten- Second is fi- oh, hey, you. Yes, you audience, could you please go away? It's kind of rude to watch someone open up a safe."

0000000000000

Scooter sighed in relief as he crossed the last t and dotted the last i. He was done! Hallelujah! Now all he had to do was call Gonzo-

Ring! Ring!

Silence fell across the backstage, as Muppet heads turned to the phone. Scooter shakily arose from his seat, heart torn. _Hospital, please don't let it be something bad about Rowlf-_

Carefully he picked up the phone as Miss Piggy swept backstage, her announcing job done. "Hello, Muppet Theater- Gonzo!"

A heavy sigh circulated across the room, as the actors returned to menial tasks designed to keep themselves busy. The half-hearted relief and confusion on the young teens face slowly drained away to pure horror. Miss Piggy, perched next to Kermit's seat, stood up, walking rapidly over to him. "What do you mean you've been arrested Gonzo?"

Heads snapped back to watch Scooter, silence falling in a wave. The giant ogre in one corner, still cradling Robin close, began to walk away, attempting to get the young frog from any more distressing news.

Scooter gaped helplessly into the phone. "An illegal alien? But- aren't you registered- No? But why haven't you registered before- you _didn't know_?"

A hand tapped his shoulder, and Scooter half turned to see Miss Piggy standing there. Imperiously she gestured for the phone- Scooter handed it over without a fight, heading back for the insurance claims on the desk. He turned around, eyes searching for someone to get Rowlfs medical records-

Sweetums caught his eye, and he started off for him, as Miss Piggy began to talk into the phone.

"Gonzo, where are you?" Her voice was softer then usual, and the whatevers clearly upset voice spoke.

"I'm in the house clinging to the stairway railings. You gotta get them to stop!" His voice was desperately pleading.

She took a deep breath, "Gonzo, let them take you away- we'll bail you out as soon as possible, okay? But resisting will just make it worse, and Kermie needs to focus on Rowlf for right now until Rowlfs' condition is cleared up."

Gonzo spoke rapid-fire, "But I want to be in the hospital waiting for Rowlf to come out as well! I don't want to go to prison for who knows how long!"

"Gonzo!" Her voice cut through his protests. "It'll be fun, trust me. Just think, you'll get three solid meals that actually taste like something, and I'll have Bean Bunny come on over with a harmonica. You can practice a few of your songs."

"Hey… You're right- can you tell him to bring my bagpipes over as well?"

"I'll ask him, but he might be a little on the small side." Some part of Piggy was tempted to send the bagpipes anyways, but she figured that the policemen would be regretting their choice of prisoner soon enough.

She hung up, taking a deep breath before whirling. Bean Bunny rocking away to music on his mPod didn't notice as she approached him, wrath gathering like a black cloud above her.

The day had started bad, gotten worse, and she was ready to explode. So with considerable effort she restrained from throttling the bunny and instead went for picking him up by his ears.

The raw terror in his eyes eased the knot in her stomach- whatever else, she was an inspiring woman. "Bean Bunny- go and get Gonzo's harmonica and take it to the police station."

The rabbit nodded as best as it could with its ears locked in a vise grip. Piggy released the ears, and the Muppet scurried away, without looking back. "Alright- who's next?"

Everyone pointed to Pepe, dressed in a tap-dancing suite. Piggy groaned in response, before pointing. "Alright, let's go! Hopefully Kermie is having a better time then me. Remember, we're wrapping this show up early! After Pepe's skit, we'll do the closing number- so get ready!"

00000000000000000

Kermit placed the paper to one side, shaking out his hand, trying to relieve the cramps. Scooter had saved him some paperwork, but there was still paperwork left to be done, and the silent light of the operating room distracted him.

Fozzie looked up from where he was worriedly pacing, before going back to his self-appointed task of trying to wear a hole in the floor. Kermit would join him as soon as he finished the paperwork, of that he had no doubt…But for now, Scooter was already walking over to him, carrying more paperwork.

"Boss, isn't there any news at all?"

"I didn't understand half of it when we were in the ambulance." Kermit admitted softly, eyes falling back to the paperwork. "Wait, Robin-"

"Not to worry boss. Sweetums is taking care of Robin, and Miss Piggy is taking care of the theater- once the show is over, they'll all be coming on over." Scooter recited the information in a dead voice, pausing in his walk over to Fozzie.

Kermit buried his head in his hands. "I need to call his parents, get them to take him back home- he shouldn't be here-"

"Uncle Kermit? You here?" The young voice startled all three occupants of the room, and Kermit turned to see Robin standing in the doorway, Sweetums right behind him, holding Rowlfs medical records.

Nephew and uncle ignored paperwork, Robin leaping over the chairs, and Kermits long arms reaching out to catch the small figure that headed right for him. Arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. "Uncle, Rowlf is gonna be alright, right?"

Comforting lies died on Kermits lips. "I don't know Robin. Hopefully he'll be alright." Robin buried his head in the small curve between neck and bed, arms almost painfully tight- Kermit couldn't find it in himself to complain.

Silently the two stayed like this, rocking back and forth. Kermit ignored all other sounds, his eyes staring sightlessly off into the distance, and arms tight around his nephew.

"Kermie?" That wonderful, beautiful, welcoming voice drifted into his ears, and he looked up to see Miss Piggy hand him his ceramic cup with his name painted on it, filled with steaming hot coffee. Behind her, Muppets streamed into the waiting room, silently.

"Miss Piggy, you're a lifesaver- wait, what are you doing here? Is the show over already?"

The pig nodded in response to the question, settling into the seat next to them. Kermit reluctantly peeled one arm from his nephew to take the cup. Slowly he rocked back and forth, arms tight around his nephew.

Time trickled on at a snails pace, but Robin didn't let go, even as his head nodded in tiredness. He scrubbed at his eyes, clamping down on a yawn. Kermit stroked a hand down Robins back attempting to sooth the young frog into sleep.

Softly he hummed, the words coming into his mind, an poem by Tom Mcneilly;

I always woke with the feel, of restless on my cheek.  
For a while, things were gray, sometimes even bleak.  
A bright smile you brought to me, to brighten up my day  
I couldn't imagine not having that smile, I couldn't even say.  
I play guitar, you hear the sound, you never can resist  
Letting me hear that beautiful voice, that I'm lucky I didn't miss.  
So always know that your my friend, and will always stay that way  
because my friend you are the best, and that I will always say.

The last note lingered in the air, as Miss Piggys arm slipped around his shoulder, supporting him and his sleeping nephew.

"Kermie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Just thinking about how lucky I am- and how ashamed I am." For some small part of him that he was rather ashamed of whispered, _It wasn't Robin that was hurt. Thank you, thank you._

The pig didn't interrupt, only scooted closer- oddly enough, it was easier to talk to her when he couldn't see her face, when he had his back to her, and leaning on her. "I'm so glad that it didn't happen to Robin. I know it sounds odd, but I have nightmares that one day I'm going to wake up, and Robin won't be there. I have nightmares that Robin is somehow hurt, or run over, or that Gonzo can't walk anymore- so many dreams…"

The reassuring weight in his lap gave him something to cling to. Something that reassured him that the world wasn't completely messed up. "I'm worried for Rowlf Piggy. The doctors weren't very reassuring."

"Don't worry Kermie dear- Rowlf isn't our only worry however."

"He isn't?" Kermit looked at her, the desperateness beginning to crawl back to the forefront. Robins arrival had calmed him down, but now it threatened to be undone in a single moment.

"It's Gonzo Kermie. He was arrested- he isn't registered as a citizen."

The operating light went off.

* * *

_a/n: It's decided then! I will now have a much more regular schedule! Mondays (lucky readers, I'll be updating tomorrow) and Thursdays. That way you don't have to recheck the page every day, and know when to check in. Hopefully you'll all continue to enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave a review please!_


	5. The Unwanted Answer

The rat sighed in happiness as he snuggled into the warm, cozy rats nest, night beginning to fall outside- he felt a little bad about abandoning everyone else in the Muppet Theater, but really- he just needed some alone rat time.

It was something that no one else really got, not Kermit, not Rowlf. Rwolf maybe came the closest, and Kermit came pretty close, but all Rizzo really wanted right now was for some peace and quiet.

"Yo, bro! You doing alright over there?"

"Aww, shuaddup Samuel." Rizzo grunted, burying his head into his pillow.

The older, bigger rat laughed, "What's the matter- can't take theater life? I knew you'd never make it!"

"What ever happened to family being supportive?" Rizzo sarcastically muttered under his breath, already beginning to forget the reason why he had come home to the catwalks under the cities prison.

"Yeah, well, I have to tell you, ever since you arrived, the weirdoes began showing up as well. First this weird blue thing, and then a rabbit- now the weirdo is playing on a harmonica. My ears are killing me."

Weirdo. Harmonica. Ears being killed. An image of a certain artist sprang to mind.

"Gonzo is here? What is he doing here?"

Rizzo darted out of bed, into some clothes, and was out the door before his brother even registered what he was saying.

The rat was halfway across the prison before he heard the first strands of music, and as they soothed (most people wouldn't use that word he knew) his ears, he came to a dead stop.

Just what was he supposed to say to Gonzo anyways? Sorry that he ran off? Rats don't apologize. Ever. Okay, so maybe he'd apologize over that cheese and goat incident, but that was a one-time deal!

The last, long note hung in the gathering dusk, and Rizzo took a deep breath. There was no real reason for him to apologize or even to say anything. He'd just walk on up and… ah he was screwed.

Oh well- "Yo, Gonzo!"

The harmonica let loose with an undignified squawk of surprise as Gonzo rose to his feet, eyes wide. "Rizzo? What are you doing here? Did you get arrested as well?"

He sounded surprisingly subdued about this whole being arrested business. Rizzo would've guessed that he'd be bouncing off the walls, literally, having fun with using the food as a glue. "You sound rather depressed- I'd of thought for sure that you'd be having fun if you ever came here."

Gonzo fiddled with the harmonica for a moment, looking depressed. Rizzo's stomach hit the floor- something was wrong at Muppet Theaters; that much was certain. "Rowlf collapsed."

For a moment, Rizzo didn't believe his ears. Rowlf? Collapse? "Whoa, whoa, whoa- wait, Rowlf? Are- Are we talking about the same dog here?" The rat scooted closer, a paw resting on a knee.

Gonzo, in a complete disregard for a personal bubble Rizzo liked, swept him up in a bone-crushing hug. A curved nose brushed against a small back, as Gonzo whispered softly, "Yeah, Rowlf just collapsed- I was suppose to get his medical records, but I got arrested for being an illegal alien."

Now Rizzo really didn't believe his ears. "You've been arrested." Gonzo nodded, letting him go. "For being an illegal alien." Another nod. "I can't believe you!"

"What? It's not like I knew either!" Gonzo cried, his hands waving in angry frustration. Rizzo backed up, dodging the flailing arms. "I want to be at the hospital, I want to know what's going on!"

"Alright, alright, cool down- I know a couple of rats that live at the hospital- they can get us some information- but you wait right here while I rustle us up some popcorn." Popcorn brought back normality, and a chance to collect himself without embarrassing himself by bawling like a big baby.

"The cherry flavored kind?" The innocent widening of eyes underscored the low rough, scratchy voice.

"…Yeah, the cherry flavored kind." The rat scurried off, leaving Gonzo alone in his cell. The harmonica started up again, to the slow, butchered tune of Stairway to Heaven.

"Rizzo? Son dear?"

"Yeah, what is it mom?"

"Who on Earth is playing that music?" The she-rat had a warm shawl wrapped around her shoulders despite the warm weather, but her eyes remained as sharp as ever.

"Gonzo. Go talk to him. I think you'll like him Ma."

"Oh?" The rat looked slightly thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging, "I'll go keep him company I suppose. You had best get done what you need to and get back to him as well."

Secret ma language, which when roughly translated meant: _Hurry it up and comfort your friend moron!_

00000000000000_  
_

The Muppets in the room fell quiet as the doctor exited out of the operating room. The doctor mopped his head as he looked around, "So, who is the next of kin?"

Kermit raised a flipper, "I'm the one to be contacted."

Miss Piggy, without having to be asked, gently lifted Robin from his lap. He stood, as the doctor gestured off to the side, "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Kermit nodded, each step taking a greater effort then the last. For one single, horrible moment he had a vision of flinging himself on Miss Piggy and bawling his eyes out, screaming like the little child he had never outgrown that he didn't want to hear whatever the doctor had to say.

But, who else would be the leader?

He breathed in deeply, shoulders shifting further back. _Be confident Kermit. Be confident!_

The door clicked behind him, and his confidence sloughed off like a second skin. "Doctor? H-How bad is it?"

The doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair as the chair squealed beneath the sudden weight. "It's not good." The frog straightened a little. "He died clinically at least twice- He had a heart failure at the same time of a stroke, and the complications from such have completely destroyed his Broca's area-"

"Huh?" The eloquent word encompassed the entire situation quite nicely he figured.

"He can't speak anymore."

There was a moment of silence as his brain refused to accept that answer. Rowlf was a dog made of bad puns, odd punch lines, a rough voice, and ready advice. His voice was the first to be heard by someone going through a rough time, the last to be heard in an argument before apologies.

"Of course, he may regain the speech functions, but what worries me the most is the nerves along the side of his body. They seemed to have been damaged."

He had been told before that he was too smart for his own good; he truly believed it right now, horror coiling at the pit of his stomach. He knew what was coming- he didn't want to know, but he knew.

"He'll probably learn how to walk, but he'll probably never learn how to use his hand for delicate tasks ever again."

For one horrible, delusional moment he had a vision of Rowlf in front of a piano playing chopsticks forever- it dispelled in a little bust of light, to be replaced by cold, hard facts.

Rowlf couldn't walk. He couldn't talk. He couldn't _play_ _music_.

"I-What about the piano or other instruments?"

"Is he right-handed or left?"

"Left." There were many horrible puns he could make, but they withered away to ash on his tongue. "Is that important?"

"The stroke was predominately along the left side." Sucker punched. World against him? Yes. Against Rowlf? Absolutely yes. It was heartbreaking, stupefying and-

"Are you alright Mister Frog?"

"I- Yes." He would be alright- but Rowlf, _Oh Henson,_ Rowlf would not be. "When can we see him?"

"We moved him to a regular hospital bed in the children's ward since most of the adults wards are full, so not until normal visiting hours. You know- I think that the children will cheer him up, and that is the most important thing right now."

Cheer up Rowlf? The doctor must have sensed that his shaking had turned confused, for he expounded, "The highest suicide rates are among musicians. If your friend becomes depressed enough to believe that life never becomes any better, then well…"

He didn't finish. Kermit didn't need him to finish.

The dog was a part of Muppet Theater, and he wasn't allowing anything else to happen. "Thank you doctor. We'll be back during regular visiting hours if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Doctor and frog stood, shook hands, and opened the door.

A pile of Muppets, ears pressed against the door, tumbled down, onto the floor. Pepe on top, underneath was a penguin, a rabbit, and then Link the Pig. "What are you-" Kermit paused, realizing just how stupid that question was, replaced it with another. "How much did you hear?"

The Muppets looked at each other, and back at Kermit. "We heard nothing, h'okay?"

Miss Piggy still in her seat and holding onto Robin leaned back to give a confirmation nod. Kermit took a deep breath- "Muppets; let's get back to the boarding house. This is something that everyone should hear."

Unnoticed by all, a rat on a cell phone scurried past the doctor, dialing numbers furiously; he had the dirt, and he was gonna make his cousin cough up some dough for it!

Scooter nodded as he pointed out the door- "I'll get Dr. Teeth to warm up the bus and call Clifford at the studio to get the studio workers over at the boarding house."

"But- Kermit, can't we stay here? I don't want to leave Rowlf-"

"No, they moved him out of the critical patient ward and into the regular ward- unless we're immediate family we're not allowed to be there except during visiting hours." Kermit's bitter smile dared anyone to make a comment.

No one did, as they simply began to move towards the bus, slowly and slothfully, taking their time.

Kermit sighed, and made his way to Miss Piggy and the little frog that slept in her lap. Carefully and tenderly he scooped up Robin, sighing in relief as the weight settled into his arms. Miss Piggy stood, brushing off her dress with a casual sweep.

Sweetums rumbled to his feet, scattering Muppets for the doorway instantly. It didn't take too long for everyone to be loaded up on the bus- it did take forever however for everyone to settle into any kind of seating arrangement.

Everyone wanted to be far away from the back where Big Mean Carl and Sweetums generally sat, but not too close to the front where Gonzo usually sat- that area always smelled of gun powder and chickens.

Streetlights passed in an uninteresting stream of light, broken only by the occasional stop light. The green fog leaned against the window, staring out silently and contemplatively. _I wish I were back at the swamp. Back among family and friends who were all frogs- where I don't have to be the leader all the time._

"Unc'e Kerm't?" Sleep slurred speech and a slight shifting brought Kermit's attention to the small frog on his lap.

"Go back to sleep Robin. Go back to sleep." He didn't want to admit the news here, and he didn't want Robin to know everything. Some things, yes, Robin had to know. But he didn't need to know, right here and right now.

In a sleepy response Robin snuggled closer, and the uncles heart just about broke into two pieces from conflicting, swirling emotion. Instead, he settled for looking out the window as the Muppet house passed by.

…

Wait, what?

"We just passed by the Muppet Home."

The bus shuddered to a halt, slowly backed up, and then pulled into the Muppet House, where a purple Muppet stood, looking worried.

"I got a call from Scooter Kermit- what's going on?" Clifford's accent changed a few of the words, but at least they were understandable.

Kermit, getting off the bus, shook his head. "I'll tell everyone when we're inside, and I have Robin tucked into bed." His bed that was- he wasn't giving Robin up for the night for anything.

Judging by Miss Piggys sharp eyes on him, he guessed she too had guessed what he was thinking, for she looked vaguely frustrated. "Let's get everyone in, shall we?"

"Oh, Boss- I got a text message from Rizzo- apparently Gonzo's prison is built over his old home, so the two of them are gonna spend the night together."

"BRAWK?" A chicken with blue eyelids and wearing a necklace fluffed up instantly.

"Don't worry Camillia- they're just gonna eat popcorn and watch old movies."

The feathers fluffed down slightly, as the chicken allowed herself to be led into the warmly, brightly lit Muppet House. Beauregard was standing in the middle of the living room, nervously vacuuming the ceiling, and dusting the floor.

"Kermit!"

"One moment, let me get Robin settled." The frog took the stairs four at a time, a comfortable pace for a frog. Quickly, efficiently, but most of all tenderly, he tucked the small frog into the bed, and turned off the alarm clock next to the bed- there was no reason to wake up early tomorrow.

Now came the moment he dreaded most of all. Slowly, steps one at a time, he went down to the living room. Chickens perched along the stairwell, silently staring at him, Muppets big and small gathered around the armchair fondly dubbed as Kermit's Chair.

He sank into the green velvet, not able to really appreciate its silky softness. Instead, he looked into the waiting eyes of a couple hundred Muppets, and slowly said, "Rowlf… had a stroke. He won't be able to talk for awhile." Any sort of noise there might have been died. "And- the doctors say there's a good chance that he will never play again."

The cast of Muppets erupted into a roar.

* * *

_a/n: No reviews? Well, I suppose it might've been a rather paradoxical posting. And I am posting this pretty late, but I hope that one day my reviewers will come back to me. One day._


	6. Looking Towards Normality

Rat and whatever stared at each other, a popcorn piece balancing on their nose. Beside them, another rat looked between them and the stopwatch, it's quiet ticking loud in the nights silence. Down the hallway, in cells lining each side of the hallway, prisoners snored, snorted and slept.

The popcorn piece on the rat's nose quivered slightly, and the rat's head bobbed in a desperate ply to keep it up- the whatever decided to show off by letting the piece start to roll down the nose, before tilting his head back to make it roll back.

The piece on the rat's nose fell off- before it could hit the ground, it dropped into a waiting mouth. "And, that was five minutes, thirty four seconds, and twenty nanoseconds." The old rat smirked as she tucked the stopwatch into her shawl.

Rizzo protested instantly; "Come on Ma- it wasn't fair at all! His nose is twice as big as mine!"

"Yeah, but mine is curved." Gonzo pointed out, tugging at the curved nose in question. "Besides, at least you can smell with yours."

Rizzo turned to give him that Look. "Who wants to smell when you're around? Besides- our room has no food in it whatsoever anymore."

"Well, that's because you keep eating it!"

"You leave food in the refrigerator until mold grows and fungi moves in. Do you have any idea on how hard it was to get rid of those Truffles? Especially seeming how they've been around since John Denver came to the theater."

Gonzo patted his small companion on the back; "I always wanted to tell you how much I appreciated it."

The rat muttered under his breath as the tiny crack on the floor suddenly became extremely interesting. "Yeah, well, it's what buddies do, and besides, since we were all moving into the same house again, I figured that we didn't need any more roomies."

Ma Rat tapped her foot against the floor. "Rizzo, got something to explain to me?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Ma, this is Gonzo. He's an artist, and a Whatever."

"I know who he is, but the question is do you need to come out of the closet?"

"Oh, no worries Ma Rat- He sleeps in a hammock above my bed." Gonzo hastened to reassure, and Rizzo pointed a paw at him.

"We're moving the hammocks."

"What, why? I thought you liked it there! A good breeze to rock you to sleep each night."

"I like the breeze, but the clear shot to the window I do not like! You might enjoy flying but I don't!"

Ma watched the bickering boys with a thoughtful expression on her face, eyes dancing in a half-expression of merriment- half expression of worry. "Now boys, calm on down. Gonzo, I don't think we've talked too much- now what's this about flying I hear?"

"Oh, it's not really flying. For my acts on the Muppet Show I do acts with the love of my life Camillia and a cannon."

"A cannon and Camillia? Just what is this Camillia like?"

"Well- she's a chicken."

"…A what?"

Gonzo turned to her, eyes wide. "A chicken. White, feathery, with this skinny legs of hers- oh what beautiful legs- Only met one bird with better legs, but he was just a kid."

"Now look, Gonzo, I've told you before, ya gotta stop thinking about Big Bird- he's been six years old for over forty years." Each word was punctuated by a rats paw on the knee.

Gonzo sighed again, looking dreamily off into the distance, a slight smile on his face. "But still, he might be a little young- when he gets older-"

"By the time he gets older, you'll be old. Forget it Gonzo."

Rizzo, while talking, discretely checked his cell phone- Scooter had to have gotten a message off by now, and updated him on the status of Rowlf. The phone rang loudly, interrupting the mostly quiet silence of the prison. Rizzo flipped it open, as Gonzo lifted him easily, listening in to the call. "Rizzo here."

"Rizzo- are you with Gonzo?" Scooters exhausted voice filtered across from the other end.

"Yeah. He's with me right now. Say hi Gonzo."

"Hi."

"See, he's with me. Now then- what do you have to say?" Rizzo kept his fingers crossed. Some sort of news, some sort of news- news that didn't include having to pay three years worth of cheese to hear-

"Kermit says he wants to tell you two in person about what happened to Rowlf, and everything like that. Just know that Rowlf is alive, and mostly well- it also might take some time to get Gonzo out of jail."

Gonzo pointed to the phone, and back at himself. Rizzo looked from the phone, to Gonzo, before shrugging. The phone wasn't any bigger then one of Gonzo's fingers but the whatever carefully cradled it in his hand as he asked, "Hey, Scooter, can I talk to Camillia?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Gonzo, she and the rest of the girls are off in their coop already. In fact, everyone is off in bed." Scooter valiantly fought back a yawn, "Not that I think we're going to get much restful sleep tonight."

"Are we canceling the show tomorrow night?"

"No. Kermit thinks it's a good idea for everyone to well… get their minds off of things. Anyways, we'll see you tomorrow morning." Scooter clicked off long before the two listening Muppets could say anything in an attempt to get him to stop.

Rizzo set down the phone, staring at Gonzo- the whatever stared back. Helpless frustration was beginning to form in his eyes, at being the second-banana in this situation. The rat wondered what to say; he was here of his own accord. He could leave at any time.

In any other situation, and if this were a movie, he probably would leave. But right now… "So- wanna watch a movie?"

"Oh, I don't know Rizzo. The screens on a rat television are so small-"

"Hmm? Oh that- I asked Bunsen and beaker to develop me one of those inflatable doors- just a television instead. And to actually make it big."

"Wow, will a prison actually allow that?"

"Of course not! So don't worry about a thing." Rizzo laughed as he scurried off. "And I still have that dvd about Chickens you gave me."

Gonzo's happy laugh made the world feel all right, if only for a few seconds.

00000000000

It was the steady beeping that eventually woke him up. Slowly one eye fluttered open to a non-descript room, with a machine beeping to his right. It looked rather important, even if his sleep muddled brain couldn't quite identify it.

His sight drifted back up to the ceiling. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but it looked white. Not that he could really see color.

A deep sigh drifted out into the air, as his right paw lifted to scrub at his face. _I don't remember a lot of last night- I guess the production went off well._

He hoped so at least. Kermit had enough troubles that he didn't need another one adding onto his troubles. With a heavy sigh, he shifted slightly in his bed, attempting to get comfortable.

Sleep came slowly, unaided by the steady beeping of the machine.

000000000000

The first thing he was vaguely aware of was the ever so slight smell of the swamp, a dank, murky smell that brought home images of plant stew, firefly pie, and mosquito coleslaw.

The second thing he was aware of was the warm weight in his arms. That brought about a moment of indescribably panic as he wondered just what he had been doing last night, before common sense reasserted itself; as well as the punch-gut reminder of what had happened to a certain dog friend of his.

Robin's small form stirred slightly, as the young frog struggled to awaken, one leg kicking out in an gesture familiar to Kermit; he'd had to share his bed with a sibling before. He'd gotten a lot of bruises from it as well.

"Robin? Are you awake? If we go now, we can get the bathroom before the rush." Kermit whispered softly, unwilling to break the peaceful moment.

Through the door, he could hear muted sounds of the boarding house coming to life- an alarm clock, a smash, chattering, some grumbles, but there was some things missing. Music. Laughter.

The news had hit harder then even Kermit had expected. "Uncle Kermit? What happened to Rowlf?"

A lump, hard and dry stuck in his throat. "I- That's- Robin- how about we get some breakfast first? I think its best if you're fully awake for what I have to say."

He could still remember the extensive grilling and questions put at him by other members of the boarding home- as well as the several dumbstruck Muppets that sat there quietly without moving for a long time. But Robin needed to be explained to clearly, and without the prying eyes and ears of other Muppets- as well as their inopportune comments.

He may of mellowed out through the years, but he wasn't going to allow that sort of unbridled explaining quite yet.

"Can't I know now Uncle Kermit? Before everyone starts talking about it?"

Well, he hadn't considered that. Kermit groaned- he was going to have to have a grasshopper martini before too much longer. "Alright Robin." He settled into a sitting position on the bed. Robin, unconsciously mirrored Kermit, back straightening, legs crossed, every inch a proper Frog Scout.

"Well, you see… Rowlf had a heart attack last night." Was it really only last night? It felt like so much longer. "And it caused a bit of a stroke- he's going have to learn how to talk again, as well as how to walk."

"But he'll get better, right uncle Kermit?"

"If we stick by him, then there's nothing we can't do." The promise held all of reassuring tones to it, as well as all of his hope to it. "We built the theater, we operated a tv channel, we've created movies. We can do anything."

"Erm, Uncle Kermit, what are we gonna do about his hospital bill?" That… wasn't a question he was expecting, but a question that Robin would be concerned about, reassured that all else was right in the world.

"The insurance should pay for most of it, after which we'll have to scrape up the rest. But don't worry, we'll get by somehow."

The lone sound of a sax playing, warbling its crooning sound drifted up through the floor boards. Kermit smiled down at Robin. "Now then, let's say good morning to the Muppet Boarding house, shall we?"

Robin hopped down from the bed, Kermit scrambling after him. A playful swipe from the grownup was met by a mock scream of terror from the little one, and soon the two were playing frog-tag out the door.

Miss Piggy, for once dressed before everyone else, stumbled back in pure fright as two hurtling green forms bounced over her head, and onto the railings, easily taking steps five or six at a time.

"No fair Uncle Kermit! You're cheating!" The young voices pout could be heard in his voice, as the flinging balls of green settled into a little more recognizable forms of two frogs, the bigger one holding the little one tight.

Both were laughing, and in response, more laughter sounded from around them. Happiness was infectious after all. And they all needed a little joy. Muppets quickly set the table, as Beakers soft Mii's could be heard in the kitchen- it was Beakers turn to cook the meals, so quite probably it would end up tasting a little like anti-septic. Bowls on the table, and Muppets began to settle down into their seats, chattering happily.

Kermits eyes drifted to the empty spot, before forcing his eyes away. "Robin, we need to call your parents. They must be beside themselves with worry."

"I left them a note Uncle Kermit."

Kermit winced, already imagining the scandalized look on his sisters face when she saw that note. He could expect a scathing letter out of this little incident.

"We're still going to call." He said firmly.

Outside, thunder boomed, and Muppets heads turned to the pouring rain outside. "Boy, that sure looks ominous. Hey Kermit, are we going to go visit Gonzo?"

* * *

_a/n: I apologize to my reviewers. I was just joking around the last time I posted and whined about nobody reviewing- even if you all were to stop reviewing I would continue posting. (keep reviewing though please it makes me have warm fuzzies) Anyways, I'll see you all again on Monday!_


	7. Waking Up

Kermit peered over the tall counter, resting his flippers against the cool stone. Behind him, his relatively small entourage of fifteen Muppets chattered and talked, watching the ongoing arrests in the station with curious detachment. "We're here to see a Mister Gonzo?"

"Oooh, the illegal alien? Please tell me that you're here to take him away." The red-eyed officer looked so hopeful, Kermit couldn't help the small twinge of pity for the man.

"No, we're just trying to straighten out this business of him being an illegal alien."

"Oh." The man deflated slightly, before brightening, "If you can get him sorted out, then he'll still be leaving." The man pointed down a hallway, "Go down that hallway, third door on the right. Only one person at a time and we'll be putting you guys in a private room- along with the rat."

"Rat- Oh, Rizzo." Kermit nodded slowly, rubbing at tired eyes. A few Muppet police passed by, and his heart lifted a little; at the very least he knew the station didn't practice discrimination now.

He did a double take when one of the Muppet Police and Big Carl high-fived each other, and rushed off in the direction of some smaller looking Muppets. Now suddenly it didn't look like this was such a good idea.

But it was too late to turn back now. Carefully he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and proceeded to walk to the room pointed out. He could do this. A Muppet casually bypassed him. He could do this. Another Muppet bypassed. Kermit found himself staring at the exact same picture for three minutes now.

He shook himself, grimly surveying the Muppets that had followed him- Fozzie had opted to go visit Rowlf- As had Dr. Teeth and the band. Miss Piggy stayed behind with Sweetums to watch over Robin. Camillia and five of her lady friends were here, but that was about it for those who really knew Gonzo enough to pull him out of whatever funk he may be in.

Pepe was mixed within the group, chattering away on his cell phone, gesticulating wildly, speech peppered with a lot of 'okay'. Whatever he was talking about had him riled up, and riled up badly. Kermit passed a hand over his eyes, and looked up at the room awaiting him. He didn't want to go.

A few moments later, he and Gonzo found themselves staring at each other through clear plastic. Gonzo waved, Kermit nodded back, picking up the phone. Gonzo's tired, muted voice spoke, "So, what happened?"

"Rowlf had a heart attack and stroke. He's in the hospital right now- Fozzie and the Electric Mayhem are visiting him. I'm planning on visiting him after this visit."

"Ah- Really?" Gonzo looked so depressed for a moment, Kermit felt bad. He brightened up slightly a moment later; "Well, I think I should be out of here soon."

"About that Gonzo- We have Newsman and other Muppets searching through different hospitals looking for your birth records; information like that. We haven't found any yet- if we don't find them within a week, you'll be kicked out of the country."

"They can't do that!" A angry, but small voice interjected, "No way am I gonna let that happen!" Gonzo grinned down at the angry rat, bristling in indignation.

Pepe's head popped in, as the shrimp shouted to the rat; "Hey, Rizzo, I be leaning on the custom people, okay? Nothing so far, okay? But I'll keep at it."

"You do so buddy." Rizzo waved at the Shrimp, as the Shrimp- _It's a king prawn, hokay?_- vanished before one of the startled Cops could throw him out. "Oh, guess who's one of the cops here!"

"Who Rizzo?" Kermit wasn't exactly up for guessing games today.

"Bobo the bear! Haha- he's so easy to use! Just gotta get him to feel bad for you, and he'll let you do anything. I just told him this was my old home, and he started to blubber, and then I told him that my friend here was unjustly imprisoned!" The rat cackled with pure glee, Kermit's and Gonzo's unamused looks failing to make much of an impression on him.

The rat waved and said, "Anyways, I'm gonna go talk with Pepe for a few moments-"

"Rizzo." The female voice brought the rat to a grounding half. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends here?"

"Ma, you met Gonzo last night; you two spent several hours trading tips on how to deal with me. The frog is Kermit the frog. Also someone I've told you about. Kermit, meet Ma."

Ma Rat nodded to Kermit, who nodded back. "Thanks for taking care of my son. He's a bit of a wild child but he has his tender side."

Kermit nodded in response to that, a quiet knowing nod. "I know that Ma Rat. It comes out in the movies we've done."

"Oh yes- I saw your most recent one, Muppets in Space. Quite the good movie- I should go meet this Pepe friend of his- make certain he isn't that bad of an influence on my son." Ma Rat frowned slightly and Rizzo decided that valor was for better Muppets and quickly skedaddled before the rat could move.

Gonzo laughed embarrassedly; "Yeah, I was slightly depressed when Kermit proposed that movie."

Ma Rat patted his knee comfortingly; "That's alright boy- I'm sure your parents love you."

"My parents huh." Gonzos eyes changed, reflecting silently his own inner turmoil about the subject- Kermit hopped in before anyone could become unmanageable.

"Well, Gonzo- I hate to say goodbye, but I need to get going. Do you have anything you need?"

Gonzo's eyes abruptly cleared and he bounced slightly in his seat- "Yeah- Could you bring me some of those wonderful fly cookies your ma bakes? I'd ask Camillia, but she always gets mad for some reason."

"I think I could arrange that- I need to call Ma anyways." Kermit stood, scooting his chair back. "I'll go ahead and send in Camillia next."

The Whatever's lingering gloominess instantly brightened. Kermit moved towards the door, opened it, and nodded to the chicken standing with a bag underneath one arm. "You're next Camillia."

The chicken waddled in, and Kermit's sharp ears caught the low arguing of, "Ain't no way he'd agree to that!" between the two diminutive scammers.

He (wisely) decided that he didn't want to know.

He doubly decided he didn't want to know, when a few minutes later, Camilla stalked out of the room, feathers fluffed, clucking angrily.

00000000000000

Twist. Scrunch. Twist, scrunch. Stand, hesitate, sit. Twist. Scrunch. Twist- "Fozzie- you're going to need a new hat if you keep that up." The soft whisper jarred the bear out of nervous contemplation. His hands automatically opened up, and the shapeless hat fell to the ground.

The Muppet with the wild red hair looked slightly sympathetic as he patted the bear on the shoulder, lending silent support.

He didn't exactly want silent support however. He wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That Rowlf was going to wake up soon. Instead Janice quiet muttering about the vibes in the room not being good for a artists soul was the only sound in this small room.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor both soothed him and made him jumpy- It was good to know Rowlf was still alive, but at the same time the brown dog shouldn't need it.

Colorful pictures of flowers and hearts and leaves, and plants decorated the room, as a Disney Princess gracefully smiled at a small bird perched on her finger. The soothing blue paint didn't ease the bear at all.

He was the only non-musician in the room. Yeah, he knew a few instruments; it's what everyone in the Muppet Theater knew with the exception of Robin and the backstage crew. Singing and playing was an integral part of Muppet Theater after all. But he wasn't a true musician that practically breathed music every day.

The bear smiled sadly as he rested a paw next to Rowlfs' on the bed, staring down at the unnamed music sheets in his other.

They had been found on the piano, some ink splotches still drying; the newest piece that Rowlf was composing. Fozzie softly hummed the first few notes; the feeling they gave off was a slow, peaceful day.

He stopped as a paw squeezed his slightly, and a shaking brown paw carefully covered the next notes. For a long moment he stared at that brown paw, unable to believe his eyes. The papers lowered to a warm, tired, lopsided smile.

"Rowlf- Y-You're awake!" Fozzies cry of joy caught the Electric Mayhems attention instantly.

Within seconds the laughing band surrounded the dog. "Hey there dog- looks like you've finally gotten into the groove and woken up, have you?"

"Wow, like for surely, I thought that you weren't going to wake up anytime soon. I guess the vibes aren't that bad."

"Whoa dude, you had better calm down there- you look ready to collapse!" Floyds remark startled the napping Zoot, even as the dog ignored the Muppets exclamation to struggle further upright.

Dr. Teeth patted the dog on the shoulder, saying, "Calm down dude, better to stay flat, then become a flat if you know what I mean."

Liquid brown eyes stared up in dawning confusion. The eyes rolled back down, scanning the room, the lines on his forehead- visible through the fur, grew deeper every second. By the time eyes landed back on the six Muppets crowded around his bed side, the lines were the deep, and his hands were shaking just a little more.

"Zallumph-" The slurred, mumbled jumble of letters that fell out of his mouth shut him up faster then anything else ever had. Now, a look of dawning comprehension began to fill his face.

Every moment that it grew, Fozzies stomach sank just a little further. It hit rock bottom as a paw reached up to carefully cover his mouth. The left paw jerked slightly, and eyes darted towards it.

The Muppets in the room found themselves at a loss for words as pleading eyes rose to them, asking them a question they couldn't answer. Not without breaking his heart. "Rowlf- I- You-" Words rested as heavy on his tongue as boulders.

The hat in his hands had taken on a twisted pretzel shape, as the bear struggled to answer the unasked questions in the dogs eyes. Unnoticed, the door opened and closed. "The doctors- Kermit-" How many times could one start a sentence without ever finishing it?

A cold flipper landed on a shaggy shoulder, as a smooth voice, welcome in its familiarity spoke. "Rowlf, you're up."

The heavy look slowly made its way up to an awaiting frog, leaning on Fozzie. The bear didn't even twitch, the once-hat twisted into a perfect symmetrical circle. "I bet you've noticed now that you can't really talk or move around huh?" Kermit's voice was completely level.

A long, slow, frustrated nod from the bed bound dog nearly brought the bear to tears. His head bowed, as Kermits other flipper reached out to gently touch the dogs shoulder. They stayed like this for a long few moments. "Rowlf, we got some bad news for you. The doctor-" Kermit paused, his voice cracking just a little. "The doctor says you had a stroke and heart attack."

The background beeps sped up. "It damaged you, just a little. You're going to have to relearn how to talk and do a few instruments; but you're going to get better." The firm, leaderly voice didn't allow for the 'Maybe' to hang in the air.

The beeps slowed down slightly, as the dog sank back into bed, the already light grip loosening slightly in face of that reassurance. Kermit patted his shoulder as he said softly, "Don't worry about a thing- the insurance covers everything, we covered your piano, and put most of your music away."

Slightly amused brown eyes slid to where a bear sat, still clutching at the music sheets. He tapped the sheets gently, and began to fold them over. "Oh, are these a surprise then Rowlf?"

Rowlf nodded tiredly, paw falling to his side. Despite his best intentions, his eyes began to slide close. Kermit didn't say anything, merely pulled up the blanket a little higher, his hands gentle. The dogs eyes fluttered shut, and the labored breathing slowly evened out. Kermit reached over to the papers in Fozzies hands, whispering, "I'll take this back to the Muppet Boarding House and put it in Rowlf's room."

The bear nodded, and stood to follow the frog out of the room at the leaders quiet signal. The Electric Mayhem followed at a pace behind, their not-really whispering disturbing other patients, creating a wake of glares.

"Fozzie- I talked to the doctor." Kermits voice was quiet in this hospital- a quiet voice in a sea of whispers, unremarkable but at the same time louder then anything they had ever heard yet. "The doctors- they've been running more scans say that the damage done is even worse then they originally thought."

Janice gasped, grabbing onto Floyd's arm. The musician patted her on the arm awkwardly. Kermit continued talking, his voice not half as strong as it was back in the hospital room. "We can do this guys, we can. We just have to pull together. But- We- We can do this." The voice rose in tempo, and the tired frog could feel energy revitalizing with every word.

"It's going to be tough- for both us and Rowlf. He's going have to relearn a lot, and we're going have to adjust our way of living to make room for him. The doctors say he's going to need to live on the first floor from now on, and that we need to start him eating healthier- we're all going to have to adjust but _we can do it_."

"B-But Kermit! R-Rowlf could hardly move!" Wetness was beginning to appear at the corners of his eyes, as the soft heart twisted just like the hat. "And he fell asleep so fast- is- is that really Rowlf on that bed?"

"Of course it is Fozzie! Why don't you get home- you can figure out a room for Rowlf to move into from now on. He'll need one on the first floor."

As Kermit chided the members of his little group into order, faintly through the door, soft enough that only a dog could hear it, the heart monitor beeped just a little faster.

* * *

_a/n: Well, here you go, the next installment in our wonderful story. Some more hurt comfort scenes along with Rowlf waking up. Poor dog. I like to torture him too much. Anyways, drop off a review if you like!_


	8. Settling Down

Robin watched his uncle shoo everyone in the direction of the bus. Every flap of the hand was slower then the last, and lines carved their way into his face- which was kind of hard considering what he was made out of.

Miss Piggy, Robin could tell, was waiting in the wings, ready to swoop down at any second if Kermit even looked like he needed her. Robin couldn't really say anything however- He had barely left Sweetum's shoulder since the morning when Uncle Kermit had left.

Robin had been sure that Kermit would come home with Gonzo, but the weirdo hadn't shown up yet today.

The shoulder beneath him moved, and the frog clung to coarse strands of hair, attempting to balance correctly as Sweetums began to shift all hundred pounds of himself in direction of the car.

Unfortunately, just Sweetums was shifting, as Robin, caught off guard, found himself falling backwards. Small arms wind milled frantically for balance, hair slipping through a desperate grab.

"Gotchya little guy!" An excited female voice surprised him, but reflexes honed in dodging weekly theater explosions told him to catch ahold of her before he got hurt. Something soft and squishy filled his hands, and panicking he let go.

A mere inch above the ground he was caught by the leg. Blinking, he contemplated, life, the existence of it, and how dirt was a friend until one started falling towards it. The female voice laughed sheepishly, as cogs turned in his mind, attempting to place that voice. Now that he was no longer threatened with impeding face full of dirt, his mind actually decided to start really working.

"I- Scooter's sister?" He never had managed to get her name; they generally never interacted, and besides that one awful time when he thought he was going to be sent to the orphanage, they generally moved in different circles completely.

"It's Skeeter! You don't remember my name? Why no- oh, right- erm… I'm sorry about that mix-up by the way."

"Oh, it's okay." Blood rushing to his head generally _did not_ a happy frog make. The sound of a bus being started brought both heads to turn with a sharp jerk. Eyes went comically wide as they realized the Muppet Bus was taking off without them.

Robin didn't even have a chance to blink (not that frogs had eyelids in the first place) before he was unceremoniously slung over one shoulder and Skeeter hurtled towards the bus, waving an arm and shouting frantically.

The bus, reaching the end of the driveway, stopped for a single second, the door spitting open to let loose a harassed looking Beaker, hair on end and flaming. Skeeter charged up to the bus and swung on as Beaker dunked his head in the neighbors' fountain. Roger Langridge leaned against the doorway, one eyebrow quirked at the chaos in his neighbors yard. In one had was poised a single pen, against paper.

Across on the other side, Steven Schindler sighed as he watched his wacky neighbors. Luckily his yard hadn't burned down. Again. Doubly luckily was the fact they hadn't burned down his flowers, which he needed for inspiration for drawing.

He watched for a moment as chaos reigned on the bus, punctuated by Kermit's yelling, and looked at the watch on his wrist- Muppet Theater wouldn't be open for a few more hours, but that time would be needed to set up; and Muppet Theaters was always in a state of panic.

He frowned suddenly, realizing that something was off.

Across the yard he could see his other neighbor also frown, as they stared at the mass of moving Muppets. There hadn't been any explosions today, and this was the first time Beaker had been set on fire so far- in fact the Muppets were subdued, retaining most of their zaniness, but lacking an inner heart that allowed them to still be neighbors.

As the bus rolled out onto the street, leaving behind only silence, he put his finger down on it.

There hadn't been any music.

* * *

Robin watched the trees pass by in quick flashing lights as Skeeter and Scooter hugged each other tightly. The male trembled slightly as he held onto his twin, whispering what had just happened. Skeeters horrified, devastated look reflected in the window; Robin turned away from the look, curling up on in himself.

Kermit worriedly hovered at the front of the bus trying to both keep an eye on Dr. Teeth, also quiet, Miss Piggy staring out a window to the side, and Robin. His attention was so divided that he wasn't doing any of it well.

That was probably why, with a roll of his eyes, Dr. Teeth pushed Kermit in the direction of Robin- who then proceeded to hop over the seat to sit next to Miss Piggy. The pig startled slightly, eyes flickering towards him, and he smiled really big.

"Hello Miss Piggy!" He chirruped this as sweetly as he could, ignoring his uncles flabbergasted look. "I just wanted to tell you thanks for helping me and Uncle Kermit back there."

A rare light of true kindness appeared in warm blue eyes as she reached across to pull him into a tight hug. This close to her heart, he could hear it, pitter-pattering at a fast pace. _This must have affected her as well._ "Of course _moi_ would help you! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Her laugh was a little weak, but it was there.

She patted him on the top of the head, and as Kermit cautiously looked between the two, Robin leapt off the seat to land next to his Uncle. "Uncle Kermit-" The bus shuddered to a halt in front of the Muppet Theater-

The customary stampede for the door didn't wait for any Muppet, be it animal, shape shifters, ancient deities, or whatnot- even the two twins in the aisle found themselves being caught up in the flow to the theater.

Robin made a leap, landing on Sweetums shoulder- he'd protect him from being eaten, and Miss Piggy karate-chopped everyone to the side who dared attempt to get in her way. He could see Uncle Kermit flailing among the group, caught between several of the larger Muppets.

Scooter darted through the gathered Muppets, pointing left and right as he shouted. Pepe continued chatting on his cell phone, frustrated gestures underscored by the fragments of Spanish. A gang of rats scurried past, skillfully dodging a squids long tentacles.

He took a deep breath, and hopped from Sweetums shoulder as soon as they entered the inviting theater. Pops looked up from his small booth, waving hello to the Muppets coming inside, before going back to his self-appointed task of organizing the papers, whistling an old show tune.

Robin instead looked straight up into the rafters. There was a flash of blue, as an dragon-like Muppet moved among the rafters. He gulped slightly, courage faltering. Should he go up? "Hey there little guy! Whatchya doing?"

Skeeter's happy, but slightly muted voice made him practically hover in midair for a good five seconds. "Don't do that please!"

"Sorry, sorry. But what are you doing looking up in the rafters?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to talk to Uncle Deadly. He's a ghost so I thought that maybe I should… well, you know-"

"Wait, there's a ghost up there?" For a precious moment Skeeter looked as confused as she sounded.

Robin patted her upon the leg, "Don't worry, he's a friendly ghost. Just a little shy. I'll take you on up to meet him."

Robin hopped up the stairs fearlessly, Skeeter only a step behind, eyes sparkling wildly. She had been up in the rafters quite often, but hadn't seen any ghosts. "Hey, Uncle Deadly? You there?"

A dark, deep voice snarled from right behind them, "Yes. Why is it that Muppet Theaters is filled with such gloom- the very theater itself is resonating with it. It isn't very happy." The ghost seemed slightly on edge as he flittered in and out of eyesight.

"Rowlf had a heart attack, and Gonzo got arrested." Robin gestured helplessly to open air- "You wouldn't happen to know anything-"

"I _know_ nothing. All I know is that the theater is filled with inward gloom. Now go away!"

Uncle Deadly moved away after the uncharacteristic snarl. Robin stood there for a moment, as Skeeter gathered him up into her arms, eyes narrowing at the suddenly-threatening darkness. "Is he often like this?"

"No, not really." Robin shifted his weight to crane his head around her. "The mood of Muppet Theaters must affect his own mood. Then again, he's kind of touchy about the subject of death. Come on Skeeter, let's go back down."

The teen was all too happy to do so, silently vowing to go up there again- armed.

They reached the bottom in time to hear Kermit's voice cut above the chattering crowd, "Places everyone! Our guest today is Johnny Depp, so we're pirate themed today!"

"ARRR!" The response was slightly hollow, which was basically ignored; they were actors, they could act.

"Dr. Teeth, please take over the piano for Rowlf for now- I'll hire someone else to temporarily replace him later."

The man simply nodded, and walked off- normally he'd be setting up the songs while the rest of the band played the opening theme song, but with Rowlf gone, along with Gonzo, it left them short-handed.

"We need another skit." Kermit muttered to himself, looking around for anything that would work. Robin instantly raised his hand, and was subsequently passed over in favor of Skeeter. "Skeeter, would you like to try?"

"Erm- yeah, why not? What would I do?"

"You and Scooter can work together to come up with something- it needs to be five minutes long though, that should cover Rowlf's and Gonzo's part- and hopefully Miss Piggy will do her piece."

Said pig leaned over the edge of the ramp, saying sweetly, "Don't worry about Moi- Mister Johnny Depp agreed graciously to doing a duet." She giggled happily, in a fit of fangirlism, as she walked away.

A flash of irritated jealousy crossed Kermits face, before it abruptly cleared. Beyond the heavy curtain, he could hear the sounds of Muppet Theater slowly filling. He took a deep breath- "It's time to begin."

The first few strands of music began to play, and the frog took a deep breath. _What I wouldn't give for Jim to be here_. The bitter thought hovered at the back of his mind as he stepped out onto the clean wood stage.

Here beneath the lights, the heat melted his troubles of the outside world away. With his full heart in it, he threw up his arms, "Ladies and Gentlemen- The Muppet Show! With our special guest star, Johnny Depp!"

Claps and cheers rose from the few members of the audience, as the music began to pick its way up.

On the wings, Robin thoughtfully watched as his uncle exited stage right, house left; the older frog tapped Beauregard on the shoulder, "Beauregard, could you… cover up Rowlf's piano? We don't want it to get damaged."

The janitor nodded, patting Kermit on the shoulder, knocking the frog flat on his face. "Thank you." The muffled thanks didn't quite reach the janitors ears as he moved away humming happily. Kermit climbed to his feet, brushing himself off.

Robin jumped in at that second, knowing he only had a moment to ask his question. "Uncle Kermit- can I take Rowlf his electric keyboard? So that way he has something to do in the hospital?"

The arm that had been brushing off dirt froze. "Uhh- well, you see Robin- we can't. The hospital forbids electronics- it might mess with their equipment. And well…" Kermit trailed off, uncertain how to finish the sentence with a mention that Rowlf might not want to look at a piano right now.

Robin didn't press the issue however, simply nodding.

* * *

Rizzo gaped open mouthed at his mother. Beside him Gonzo had the exact same stupefied look on his face. "You wanna do _what_?" His voice squeaked unpleasantly.

Ma Rat sat there, arms crossed, an expectant look on her face. "You heard me."

"But- Ma- He- I- This is crazy! They'd never take it!"

Gonzo beside him nodded, but was vaguely aware his mouth was still hanging open.

"You boys **did** say that you only had a week until they kicked Gonzo out. So this way they can't kick him out. Besides, he's got a sharp wit- I like him."

"But ma- you want to adopt Gonzo?"

* * *

_a/n: I am so sorry about how late this is being updated. I know it's still Thursday, but the internet has been so crappy and breaking down on me and everything._


	9. Visitation Rights

Kermit wearily laid in bed- it was seven in the morning, and he needed to be up. He needed to visit Gonzo to give updates, he needed to visit Clifford to see how the channel was doing, and he especially needed to see Rowlf in the hospital. But he didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay in bed, and sleep until four months from now when everything would blow over.

"Uncle Kermit?"

Robin's soft voice prodded at his ears, as the strands of music began to pick up- the musical number to wake up to for the day was starting. "Me and Skeeter were planning on visiting Rowlf in the hospital. Do you want us to give him any message?"

"I- No. I'll visit him later in the day- I have to visit Gonzo at the prison first."

"Of course Uncle Kermit."

Robin carefully closed the door and turned to Skeeter waiting at the end of the hallway- "I told him!"

"Alright then, let's go! Got everything you need?" Robin nodded cheerfully, bringing up a backpack full of items that he figured would at least entertain Rowlf while at the hospital- he had to get bored with nothing to do.

Skeeter smiled and nodded as she swung Robin onto his shoulder. Unerringly he latched himself onto her, finding a good resting spot. "You're used to this."

"It's the easiest way to get around without getting eaten." Robin had no qualms about hitching rides on various Muppets- it was the only way to get around really. "Erm, Skeeter- why aren't we heading for the stairs?"

As the song kicked into high gear, Skeeter grinned recklessly, pulling out a zip line. With a smooth movement she tossed it off to the front of the door, hooking onto the bell above the door, and flawlessly hooked it above her head.

Robin's arms tightened around her instinctively as she leaped off.

Scooter exited out of his room just in time to see her rappel her way down the flight, skipping the milling group gathering for breakfast, and straight to the door. "SKEETER! DON'T DO THAT!"

Her terrified twins voice went unnoticed in the room, as the two Muppets exited out to the blasting, blaring music hitting its crescendo. "Skeeter? Robin? What on earth are you two doing?" The eagle's voice stopped them at the doorway.

"Us? We're going to visit Rowlf at the hospital."

"Oh, are you? Then please take this with you." Sam lifted a small basket filled with goodies. "It's the duty of those healthy to help those in need."

Skeeter took the basket with a surprised look. Sam turned and left, feathers fluffed in a sure sign of embarrassment. "I didn't know he had it in him." Skeeter murmured.

Robin shrugged, "You'll be surprised at how nice everyone can be despite their tough exteriors."

"Right… Shall we go meet Rowlf now?" Skeeter stowed the small basket in her backpack. If Sam had gone to the trouble of making it, then there was no reason why not to deliver it.

Together they left.

* * *

Rowlf groaned as he lifted his right hand slowly to his face. It _hurt_ to move even that tiny amount, and his doctor told him that he wasn't allowed to give in quite yet. _I think they might be getting back at me for all the times I've played as Doctor Bob in the theater_. The wry thought brought a slight smile to his lips as the hand fell back on the mattress.

It was time to focus on the left hand now- the side that had been paralyzed.

He grunted slightly as he concentrated- the fingers barely even twitched. _Oooh boy, this promises to be long…_

The door burst open, bringing with it a happy laugh and heart-warming chattering. _Now that is always a good sound. And I'd recognize that voice from anywhere- it's Skeeter!_

Rowlf looked up with a lopsided smile- half of his face was still paralyzed, making it hard to even eat, but one couldn't look on the bad side of life for everything. He waved slightly to the two entering the room.

"Heya Rowlf!" Robin bounced up to his side, carrying a backpack. "We brought you some stuff! Want something to eat?"

Rowlf shook his head ever so slightly. _Nope, the doctor said I couldn't._

Robin placed the basket full of goodies on the table nearby, and Rowlf's eyes jumped over the young frogs head to where Skeeter stood in the doorway, looking shocked. He smiled lopsidedly at her, and forced his hand to rise to beckon her next to him.

She approached slowly, eyes scanning him up and down. His hand fell back onto the mattress tiredly, and the dogs eyes slid close as he breathed in deeply- all of this exercise was wearing him out. "Hey, Robin, think you could go get us some drinks?"

"Sure thing Skeeter- what would you like?"

"Anything." She pressed a few dollars into his hand, and he hopped out quickly.

It wasn't until after the frog had left did she softly breathe, "Rowlf, you look terrible."

_You should see the other guy._

"Rowlf, are you making bad jokes? I know you can't talk right now, but you have that look in your eye…"

Rowlf chuckled softly in his throat. Skeeter smiled helplessly as she settled down next to him, pulling the blanket up a little further. "You know what I found?"

_A boyfriend?_

"Rowlf! What's with that look? I found a toy piano."

Rowlf's eyebrows went up as she pulled the piano out of her backpack. It was small, most definitely a toy. And yet…it could play. He _knew_ it could, just from looking at it.

She set the piano down on the mattress. "I don't think it actually plays, but it sure would be nice, wouldn't it?"

His response was eloquent, short and to the point. He played two of the keys.

The discordant jangle rose in the air, and his eyes danced. _Now that's what I'm talking about. Nothing like a little music to make you feel better. And that's just the opening to my music!_

Skeeter giggled as his head bobbed to the note, one ear flopping to the top of his head. Helpfully she flicked it off, watching it fall and swing back into place. "You know Rowlf- there are times when I just can't help but think that we grew up with each other in another universe."

_You got that right._

The usually smiling mouth puckered into a slight frown as he drifted his hand along the miniature keys- Each one of the keys was small enough that it only took one finger to press down on two.

"I hope you don't mind."

_Don't mind at all. Got any more goodies for me?_

"I don't like that gleam in your eye." Skeeter glowered at Rowlf, who put on his best puppy dog eyes. She huffed as her arms crossed- "Anyways, Fozzie and Kermit found you a room on the first floor- and Kermit said he'd think about installing the pool."

_Hey, dogs and water do not mix- especially not this dog._

"You don't much like that idea, do you? But the therapist said that water was really good for retraining and building muscles. Well- Kermit said he'd swing by later to give you a full update. Oh yeah- and Fozzie said he put your music in your room on the dresser so I grabbed it and brought it here. Didn't have a chance to look at it though."

The dog positively lit up at the mention of his music. Warm brown eyes rose to the half-parrot girl, gleeful as a child in a candy stop. "Here you go. I don't think you can write very well yet, but it should give you something to at the least think about… You going to play it for everyone when you're healed?"

The slightest frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. _I don't know about that…_

"Rowlf? Something the matter?"

The dog attempted to shake his head, muscles refused to move however, brought to their breaking point. Even breathing was painful. "ROWLF?"

The shout snapped his attention back to her. _Hey, cool down. I'm alright. Just resting my eyes here._

"You're still awake… Should I call for a nurse?"

_Just so long as if it isn't Miss Piggy or Janice. I think they'll make poor old Doctor Bob pay them for all their years of service._

"Obviously you're feeling well enough if you've got that look in your eye… Where's Robin anyways?" Skeeter turned, puzzled by the young frogs absence. "I'm going to go look for him."

He winked slightly, and leaned further back in the bed. _Go right ahead. I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

Kermit bypassed the crying, sobbing police guard- All of the police men in fact were wandering around with a slightly crazed look to their eyes. "Yep, this is where Gonzo is alright."

"And Ernie."

"B-Bert? What are you doing here?"

"Ernie got lost on his way to Sesame Street after a vacation and called me from here mentioning that he couldn't get to sleep last night." The yellow felt muppet was positively bouncing. "Never gotten this much sleep in years!"

"I- He took his trumpet with him, didn't he."

"Yep."

"Hello. Welcome to the zzz-ah- Police Deatmentssssszzzzzz… Oh sorry, I'm a little sleepy. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Ernie."

"And I'm here to see Gonzo."

"HALLELUIAH! THEY CAME TO TAKE THE TWO WEIRDOS AWAY! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you- Last night the two decided to do a duet together with a trumpet and bagpipes." Papers flew into the air, as several policemen and women hugged each other, some sobbing from relief.

Kermit had a more pressing question to ask. "You left Ernie here _overnight_?"

"He called after the last bus had left! And all the humans were asleep. Ernie took the car." Bert protested vehemently, and softly added, "Besides, he said that it was okay."

Kermit merely groaned as he was led away- Off to his right he could see the bright, cheery form of Ernie hurtling through the hallways like a rocket, and could hear Bert's slightly miserable sigh, but hidden within it- relief.

_It would be great if I could bring Gonzo home today as well._ The rueful thought hovered in his mind. _We're short handed, and people are finally looking forward to his performances- at least to see how they fail._

"You're here to pick up Gonzo, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. Is there a problem?"

"Hmm, no. Just glad that we'll finally get him out of here."

"Wha-" _Are they deporting him out of the country already? But- I thought that we still had until the end of the week. Oh Henson how are we supposed to stop them?_

"We're releasing him now."

"I- wait, what? Release?"

"Yes, didn't you know-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The rat's high-pitched yell blasted by them. "I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT!"

"Rizzo, would you calm down already? You're acting like a little child." The stressed female voice was less carrying, and dull on throbbing ears.

"CALM DOWN? I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN, IT'S MY RIGHT **NOT** TO CALM DOWN!"

Kermit rounded the corner in a dead run, in time to see Rizzo attempt to dart underground. Gonzo made a flying leap for the rat, grabbing him by the tail end. "Hey, hands off the rat!"

"Gonzo? Rizzo? What is going on right now?"

"Huh? Oh… erm…"

The Whatever and rat looked at each other, before Gonzo burst out, "I'm pregnant."

"That has to be the _dumbest_ excuse I have ever heard." Rizzo's deadpan voice said exactly what was on everyone's mind.

"Hey, it could happen."

"What the boys don't want to tell you, Mister Frog, is that I'm planning on adopting Gonzo over here."

Kermit knocked the palm of his flipper against the side of his head. "Just a minute, I think I have earwax. Now, could you repeat that please?"

"I said I was thinking about adopting Gonzo."

"No, no, and no! Not gonna happen!" Rizzo chanted over and over again.

The weirdo's face twisted, slightly, ever so slightly, in a way that only Kermit could see, as Kermit considered banging his head against the nearest wall- for maybe not the first time. "Rizzo, shut up!" Ma Rat's voice snapped through the ongoing chaos.

"But maaaaaa!"

"Oh for goodness sake, act like a grown rat."

"I am!"

"Oh yes, silly me for forgetting that this is how grown rats act. What is your problem anyways? You already lobbied for that shrimp guy to be honorary rat."

"There is one major difference between Gonzo and Pepe- one of them can actually fit through a rat hole."

Rizzo's ma grabbed her son by the ear, ignoring all pained yelps. "I'll talk to you later Kermit, Gonzo. For now I must beat some sense into my son."

She walked off, dragging the protesting Rizzo after her. Kermit turned to Gonzo. The whatever's head was bowed, hiding any expression. "Hey Gonzo… Let's get out of here, shall we? I was planning to visit Rowlf next, you can come with."

"Will he even be awake?"

"I'm sure he won't mind waking up for you." Kermit promised sincerely. If there was anything Rowlf did well, it was listening and giving a shoulder to lean upon.

* * *

_a/n: This... is updated surprisingly early for once. Well, I think that this should be rather enjoyable, and we begin to see that perhaps not all is well with home as Rowlf struggles back to his feet._


	10. A Heartfelt Conversation

Miss Piggy's arms crossed and her snout thinned as she stared down the stairs at the milling muppets. Scooter was busy panicking at the door, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to go after Skeeter, as Animal did the dishes. Of course, by doing the dishes it was more like _eating_ the dishes.

Floyd laughed as a shard of ceramic whizzed by him. "That's right Animal, keep it up. No need to do dishes if there are no dishes."

"Like for surely; we can totally go green and buy eatable dishes."

"Eatable dishes? That'll be the only thing we eat if we do that Janiece."

"Eat dishes! Eat dishes!"

"Hey you guys, I'm going to visit Rowlf later today, anyone want to join in?"

"Si, si, I come along."

"You know Beakie, it might be a bit of a good idea to go along, we have been testing that new machine-"

"NO!" More then one muppet rounded on the scientist, fire in their eyes.

"Meep, meep, meep!"

"Oh dear, it's mysteriously gone missing? How very awful." Bunsen fretted over the wake of his missing instrument as Beaker quietly shoved it into the nearest opening- A mouth.

The mouth chomped down hard, and Beaker leaped screeching in pain. The skull began to tug the lab assistant dragging it out of the room and to who knew where. Doctor Honeydew inadvertently saved his assistant by grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off towards the basement. "No matter Beakie! We can always make another."

The skull watched its prey go, before quietly skullking off to find another prey.

Miss Piggy huffed dangerously- everyone was so relaxed it was slightly down heartening. But they weren't allowed to stay in Rowlf's room, and Gonzo… well… Gonzo was Gonzo. Rizzo was the only one who could put up with his weirdness for a huge length of time.

"Oh Scooter~" Sugary sweet and cruising for destruction, the pig descended like the ham she truly was. _Hmph, I'll have to take care of the narrator later. But as for now…_

"O-Oh, Miss Piggy." Scooter backed up slightly, clutching papers to his chest. "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually- Kermie's phone has been ringing quite insistently for several hours now, but he locked the door- would you be a dear and _shut it up_? Anyways, I must go to another photo-shoot, so kissy-kissy!"

Miss Piggy left; the bills were running high this time, and with two of the members of Muppet Theaters out of commission, it promised to run even higher. Thus, she had to do what she could.

Scooter watched her go, before looking back to the papers in his hand. "Let's see… Mail huh? This is from… Uncle?" The last word squeaked out in near pain.

Carefully, slowly he opened the letter- After Kermit had bought the theater from his uncle, Scooter had never gone back. What reason was there? His family was now a crazed, odd theater group.

He started to flip open the letter before he paused. _I can't do this._ He closed the letter slowly, and stuffed it into the pocket of his jacket. _I'll open it later. But first for Kermit's phone. I think I left the keys somewhere around here…_

* * *

Rowlf wasn't sleeping. He really wasn't. He was just resting his eyes. Alright, so he didn't even so much as twitch when the door opened and Kermit's voice drifted in, and he didn't move when the door swung shut- but he wasn't sleeping.

"Looks like Rowlf's still asleep Gonzo."

"Yeah. Well… Hey, is that a piano?"

"Yes that is. And that's Robin's backpack, and isn't that Skeeter's? That means they're in the hospital somewhere. I'm going to go search for them."

_Probably should do that. They've been gone for a while._ Rowlf thought tiredly. Each thought was sluggish, and he was close to truly falling asleep, so he kept still, trying to edge his body further into dreamland.

The painkillers were beginning to wear off however, and the niggling, growing pain was keeping him awake.

The door swung open and shut, leaving Rowlf behind, and unless he was remiss in his hearing, Gonzo as well. "Oh Rowlf, I wish you were awake. Maybe you could tell me what to do."

_So even asleep I play the therapist? Ha! Take that Doctor Bob!_

Gonzo sighed miserably. "I don't think that getting out of prison this way is a very good idea."

_Prison? What have I missed? How am I supposed to face Henson if something happens to somebody- anybody? What's going on?_

"Now Rizzo's mad at me, and I managed to make Camilla mad when she visited yesterday. At least I got to play my bagpipes along with this guy who could play the trumpet last night." Despite his attempt to be perky at the end, it trailed off into a more miserable sob.

"I just don't know what to do Rowlf. I just don't know what to do."

_Relax and calm down for one._ One eye cracked open to see Gonzo, head buried in his hands, miserably sitting in the uncomfortable chair. Slowly he reached out, offering what meager comfort he could.

The whatever startled slightly as he felt a warm paw cover his hand, and the dog smiled lopsidedly. "Rowlf? Y-You're awake?"

The dog found himself drawn into a tight hug with the laughing Whatever. "You're awake! I can't tell you how worried I was after you collapsed right in front of your eyes!"

Rowlf couldn't help the jarring gasp of pain and he doubled over, his only working paw clutching at the light blue feathers for relief. Gonzo let go in that next second, eyes wide in horrified reaction to the wheezing gasp for breath. "R-Rowlf?"

_Not broken, just a little out of breath._ The crazed confused thought made its nest in his mind. _Now if Kermit would enter stage right to distract Gonzo, everything would be just fine._

Of course it wouldn't work. What kind of universe would pass up on a chance to make a miserable Muppet even more miserable?

Rowlf breathed in deeply, exhaustion replaced by the sharp edge of pain. He could hear Gonzo nervously fluttering on the edges of the bed, looking frantically for a nurse call button.

The dog attempted to raise his hand, to stop the weirdo- his hand however didn't move. _Looks like I'm all out of gas._

"Rowlf, Rowlf, are you alright? Come on, speak to me!"

_Woof._

"Come on Rowlf, I'm not the narrator this time around! I'm not omniscient! Give me a sign of some kind!"

Oh lookie, he got a finger to move. Was that enough? Could he go back to sleep yet?

"ROWLF!"

"Gonzo? Gonzo, what's going on?"

_Aha! The Calvary has arrived!_ Rowlf cracked open an eye in time to see Gonzo hurtle through out the air towards Kermit, grabbing him by the arms.

"It's Rowlf! I hugged him too hard and I broke him!"

"What? Gonzo! Didn't I tell you to be _careful_! Rowlf? Rowlf, you alright?"

His hand decided it would be nice and cooperate. He waved slightly from the bed, and let it flop back, its needed deed done; eyes decided to take their cue and close. A young hand took his, carefully brushing across the fur. Robin's soft voice asked, "You alright Rowlf? Tap a finger… erm… digit… well, whatever you have once if yes, and twice if no."

"Whoa, that's a pretty good idea Robin." Skeeter's chipper voice joined Robins and a whoosh of warm air indicated her presence.

"Good idea it may be, Rowlf has to be exhausted by now. And you young frog need to get back home to practice your part for the theater. And I need to get back as well."

"Here, I'll take the squirt here back home along with Gonzo. You can stay and visit for a little longer Kermit." Skeeters suggestion broke through the rambling. "And we can tell everyone that he's up. I'm sure Fozzie will want to visit- he's been panicking in his own room."

Rowlf winced deep within himself- _Trouble. I'm causing nothing but trouble._

"You okay Rowlf?" Robin's soft voice whispered in his ear as adults argued in the background. "They're treating us like we don't exist. But don't you worry, I'll make sure that they don't take away your piano."

For a blank moment, Rowlf had no idea to what Robin was referring too, before it came back to him- the little toy piano. Something to keep him company through the long night. He tapped once on Robin's palm, and the young frog giggled in delight.

_Glad that someone is doing well._ The dog nestled further back into the bed, breathing low and soft.

The flipper disappeared, and he could hear Kermit shooing the others out, and the door swing shut quietly. The frog slowly approached, and clambered onto the chair next to the dog. "Hey, Rowlf? I know the doctor is supposed to be telling you this, but I just got news from him- apparently the stroke wasn't as bad as they originally thought."

_Oh, is that good or bad news?_

"It didn't damage your personality or your memory at all, which they say is a really rare occurrence- you're only half paralyzed, but with therapy you should regain most movement."

_Most huh? Well, it's not like I ate with chopsticks anyways._

"So…uh… Yeah. That's all I've got to tell you about."

_What about Gonzo Kermit?_

"I'm going to leave you here- Doctor Teeth and Fozzie said they'll be here in another ten minutes, but I have to get home- make certain that the house hasn't completely collapsed, and plan for our guest star." Kermits cool flipper brushed across his forehead. "So you keep on trying alright Rowlf? We're rooting for you."

_Wait Kermit! Gonzo! What was this about Gonzo being arrested? How do you expect me to face Henson if I kick the bucket and have no idea what's going on? Kermit-_

The door swung shut on the frustrated dog.

He considered, briefly, howling like a mad dog to catch someone's attention, before common sense reasserted itself- it wasn't like anyone would understand him anyways. _I despise common sense._

Unfortunately, it seemed here to stay. Rowlf stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavy and labored. _Should call a nurse over._

The machine next to him let off with a raucous squall as the dog descended down back into darkness. _Hi Jim_. _You out here?_

There was no reply, but the dog figured he might as well go wandering around- see what there was to see. There was a pretty good chance that Jim was around here somewhere- along with Jerry Juhl and all the other guys that had gone off before him.

_Hello? Anyone out here?_

Still no answer, and yet, Rowlf could feel it, a tugging at his heart. He stared off in that direction- he could go there, or he could go back. If foreword, then there was no going back.

He reached out to the darkness- then shook its hand turned around and began to walk back. _Still gotta find out what happened to the others. I'll be back Jim. One day, I'll be back._

And this time, the darkness had a reply. _I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

_a/n: Rowlf has a message for an old, old friend. Maybe even a touching of the hearts- looks like however his family is saving him! :D Aww Rowlf, you're not in the clear yet... And thank you all my lovely reviewers. I can't tell you how much I enjoy seeing your reviews. Hope you have a good thursday.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Kermit watched doctors rush by him, silently hoping that they weren't headed for the door he thought they were. They rushed by him, and took a right instead of a left, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _Scooter should have our guest star lined up by now. And Gonzo should be settling back into the house. I should also find Rizzo to get the two to stop arguing. A depressed Gonzo is not a good thing._

The last time Gonzo had been depressed the entire upper roof had caved in from the force of the explosions from Gonzo's cannon, and Mad Harry had been dreamily content from the explosion for two weeks. A new record.

He glanced around outside- Muppet Boarding House was well within walking distance- they'd picked the home just for that purpose. Slowly his feet carried him in the direction of the house, as he reflected out loud, softly to himself.

"We're going have to make a lot of changes for Rowlf now. The Swedish Chef can't cook all our meals- more vegetables. I don't think the vegetables will like to hear that. But most of all- the rough housing will have to move elsewhere."

Nobody targeted Rowlf during the rough housing. He didn't get exploded, or thrown somewhere- he generally watched it all with a slightly amused, slightly exasperated look, before moving in to patch up relationships.

But he did sometimes get caught up in the mass explosions. Those were the ones that had to stop. _Well, they've had to stop for awhile. I just need to get them to move elsewhere. Where Rowlf won't get hurt._

He glanced up as Muppet Boarding House came into view- The first floor with its kitchen, living room and being just above the Muppet Labs generally rocked with explosions at all hours.

Except, now the first floor had Rowlf. Rowlf who was damaged- he couldn't be exploded or rocked about, or anything like it.

The frog took a deep breath, equalizing himself for the bedlam that should be greeting him.

Instead, to his everlasting surprise, Scooter sat perched on the arm of the chair, his sister next to him, and everyone else spread across the room, each doing their own thing but still listening intently in their own weird way. Miss Piggy was primping her hair in a mirror, Link moaning in agony beside her, but the mirror was angled to catch the two behind her. Gonzo polished his helmet in the far corner, as Fozzie next to him attempted to reshape his hat.

He could see the Snowths and the other guy huddled in their little trio they traveled in behind the table. Dr. Teeth gently fingered accordion cords, with Janice beside him. Animal, for once still, sat under the table, peering out as Floyd held onto the chain. Zoot napped nearby.

"Kermit!" Scooter didn't get off the chair, only pausing in his recitation off a website. "Welcome back. How was Rowlf doing?"

"He went back to sleep by the time I left." _And after I told him a little about Gonzo. Wonder if I should've explained more._ _Nah. He won't mind._ "What's going on here?"

"Oh, well… We figured that since Rowlf would be coming back here soon, after he goes to therapy, we should learn how to take care of him. Because… you know… he takes care of us."

Carl in the back grumbled, but Thog and Sweetums towering over him on either side nodded. "That's good to hear. But Scooter- did you get the guest star for this weeks show?"

"Uhhhh…" Scooter looked desperately panicked for a moment. "I forgot! I disconnected your phone because it wouldn't stop ringing!"

"What? Scooter! Get that phone back on now!"

"Sure thing boss. Here, Skeeter, you take over for me okay?"

Skeeter happily took the laptop- surprisingly no one else moved as Kermit and Scooter waded through the Muppets towards the stairs. In fact, there were a few evil eyes at the interruption.

_I can't stop the theater. Rowlf would hate that. Besides, if we stop, we won't be able to pay for Rowlf in the hospital. And although we might have our good points, caring for a sick Muppet- or human for that matter- isn't one of them._

Scooter quickly reconnected the phone, and both waited breathlessly for it to ring.

It rang only a scant second later. Kermit dove for the phone, scooping it up. "Kermit T. Frog here. How may I help you?"

His sisters irate voice came across from the other side. "Kermit."

He gulped, eyes going wide. "Sister."

"Kermit, I think we need to have a talk." She didn't wait for his reply. "I want Robin back. To stay."

"Wh- Wait, sister?" Kermit collapsed numbly onto his chair, Scooter hovering nearby worriedly. "Why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"Suddenly? I was planning on the last time he came to visit **three days ago** not to let him go back to you, but he ran away the second he had a fight with his brother. He didn't run to me, his own mother, but to you."

Kermit desperately wished he had eyelids. Anything to block out the world around him. "I think that he's stayed outside the swamp with you long enough. He doesn't know any swamp games, he doesn't know any songs. Only what you've taught him."

"I- But that's- Sis… Please not now." Kermit pleaded desperately. To loose Robin so shortly after nearly loosing Rowlf? Just last night he found himself awake in the middle of the night at the doorway of Robin's bedroom watching Robin sleep, trying to reassure himself that nobody was dead.

"Then how soon Kermit? Will you keep stalling just like you do with all your bills?"

Kermit flinched, before burning with a slow anger. "We have been paying our bills. In fact, J.P. Grosse no longer the owner of the theater. He hasn't been for several years."

"Oh really? But how soon brother dearest?" Her sarcastic tone did nothing to allow his anger to calm.

"How about when you want to act as a real mother to him?" Kermit thrust back, trying to gain ground for more time.

There was a moment of silence from the phone, before at last she spoke, slowly, clearly, coldly. "I will be coming to pick Robin up in three weeks. Three my dear _brother_. Please be ready then."

Click! Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kermit buried his head into his flippers. "Boss?"

"It's my sister Scooter. She's coming to take Robin away. Three weeks. What am I going to do in three weeks?"

Scooter shrugged slightly; "Rowlf will be out by then- I don't know if he'll be speaking, but the website said that it their speaking by the end of the first month it's a really good sign."

Oh.

"And what's even more surprising is that it said that some stroke victims can still sing even though they can't talk! So when Doctor Teeth goes in he's going to play the harmonica and see if he can't get Rowlf to sing along. But boss- what are you going to tell Robin?"

The surrogate child of the family would need to be told- everyone would need to be told. _Ah, the irony of gaining back one member only to loose another._

"I don't know Scooter. For now let's focus on the Theater for tonight. Tomorrow morning we're going to have a meeting for all those in this house about Rowlf and when he's coming back. And… I guess I'll have to tell Robin eventually."

Kermit leaned back in his chair, arm flung across his eyes. _Rowlf should be going into an intensive therapy place by the end of the week, Robin is moving out in three, the theater is going under money wise again… What am I going to do?_

* * *

Dr. Teeth hummed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. It was always the duty of fellow musicians to look after the sick and the needy- besides, Scooter had brought up an interesting point. If Rowlf could still sing then it would be easier to ease him back into talking.

He entered into the hospital- Floyd had stayed behind with Animal as Janiece polished up on the music they were playing tonight. And he was going to pay the incapacitated dog a visit.

He stepped into the quiet, hushed bedlam of the hospital, bypassing others in his quest to Rowlf's room. He paused in front of room A113, where Rowlf was staying, and peeked in.

The room was empty.

The perpetual smile slipped off his face as he considered the empty room. The sheets were freshly made, and there was a toy piano on top of some sheets of music to the side. This **was** Rowlf's room… but the hip dog was nowhere to be seen.

One long arm scratched at his beard thoughtfully, before the pianist shrugged. "Well then, guess I must find a nurse- or wait." He glanced outside to its white walls, and back inside to the prettily colored room, with its ability to be redecorated.

The perpetual grin slowly grew, gold tooth winking in the light- the hospital wouldn't mind if he redecorated the room a little. The cool colors on the wall weren't what a person needed- they needed yellow- maybe a dash of red. Happy, bright colors.

A tiny sign on the wall asking that the walls not be repainted caught his attention, and he sighed miserably. He and his group had done a bang up job painting the Studebaker in Kermit's movie- and personally he felt a little urge to do something.

He pushed up his purple half glasses, glancing around in curiosity. There was little to do in this cold and barren room in which his companion had been confirmed in. Or was it conformed? Or a different word?

He shrugged carefree as he settled into a seat, juggling the harmonica from hand to hand. He'd love to have his electric keyboard but it wasn't the most portable instrument in the world. Neither was the regular piano for that matter.

He blew softly into the harmonica, gold rings winking on his hand, the soft, lonely strands of music shifting its way through the room. The wild pink and orange cloak flew this way and that as he rocked to the music, its tune scaling into a more upbeat song.

It wouldn't do to depress the dog any more then he was.

The snazzy beat was catching the attention of others. Dr. Teeth watched as several people leaned against the doorway, listening to the music. _They must not get many visitors._

A nurse peeked in, "Excuse me, are you here to visit Mister Rowlf The Dog?"

The harmonica's song ended soft and low as he climbed to his feet- he was still shorter then everyone. _Then again, when you're three feet tall its hard to find any humans shorter then you._

"Yes, I am here to visit this cool cat in his confinement."

The nurse looked vaguely confused for a moment, before shrugging. "Then I suppose you haven't heard yet- he was taken into treatment."

Dr. Teeth frowned at that. "But I heard from the frog that he already had his treatment today."

"Hmm? Oh yes- he had part of it. But if you want more medical details please ask the kin or next in line."

That wasn't a good sign. Dr Teeth frowned as he exited out of the room, stopped only by a tiny hand that tugged at him. "Hey Mister, are you going to come back and play some more music?" The little child's head was wrapped up in cloth, with no straggling pieces of hair sticking out.

The musician's heart melted- Muppets always had a soft spot for children. Always. "You bet. And who knows, you might hear my buddy Rowlf sing along."

The child's face lit up. "I'd like that mister. I'd like that a lot. You don't hear much music around here."

The child let go, and merrily scooted off in the direction of a nurse, waving his arms. Dr. Teeth watched him go.

_I would suggest to Kermit about putting on a show here, but we're a class A hazard- they wouldn't let us anywhere near here with our equipment. Who knows, maybe they'll let us put on a puppet show._

Dr Teeth chuckled to himself slightly, the musing tickling a funny bone in him. He wasn't sure why it was funny- it just was. One of those jokes that didn't make sense, but everyone laughed anyways.

Cars whizzed by and he paused in front of a stoplight, looking across the street to the quiet bedlam of Muppet Boarding House. Gonzo was outside with a metal mine detector, humming cheerily, jumping on several spots several times.

As the walk light turned green Gonzo hit the jackpot, and was blown up into the air.

Kermit, sorting through papers on the porch, didn't even flinch. He simply flipped on to the next paper. "Hey there Kermit."

The frog looked up, haggard lines etching its way onto his face. "Doctor Teeth? Back so soon?"

"Rowlf was gone."

Papers cascaded out of Kermit's hands onto the floor. "Gone?"

The band leader's eyebrow cocked slightly in surprise over Kermit's overreaction to the word. "They said to ask you."

"Me? But Scooter's been using the phone nonstop looking for our next guest star while I sort out paper work."

"That might explain a lot. Shall we hang up the phone and see what we get?"

"I don't know about that… I've already gotten one bad phone call." Kermit muttered to himself in some emotion Dr Teeth couldn't quite put his finger on.

The Muppet shrugged- he had his own problems with the band. There was no point in continuing this discussion unless he learned what had happened to Rowlf- and that dog was already a pretty tough dog. He'd be fine in the end.

Kermit gathered together papers and leaned back towards the window. "Scooter!"

"Yeah Kermit?"

"Put the phone down for awhile would you? There might be a call from the hospital."

"Sure thing Boss."

The gopher's audible sigh of relief was underscored by Gonzo's whoop of excitement as he jumped on yet another landmine. "So Kermit- what's going on right now?"

"We're dismantling Mad Harry's explosives in order to build a shed in the back. Rowlf took Sweetums room, and none of the other rooms are big enough, so we're building a separate housing area for the bigger Muppet Monsters. Maybe we'll finally be able to get breakfast without the threat of getting eaten."

"Oh, so are the rats helping out?" He wasn't exactly curious- but it was a question worth asking. Hopefully they were- they worked for much cheaper. Especially when it was Rizzo scamming them into it.

"If we could find Rizzo and find some way of convincing him, then yes. Right now? No. Everything's falling apart!"

Dr Teeth grinned as he patted the frog on the back. "It just seems that way for now. Don't worry, Rowlf will get better."

The frog looked down, the whisper soft enough to miss, but one word at least caught his ears. "…Robin…"

And suddenly, the musician felt he could see a storm along the horizon.

* * *

a/n: Sorry about Monday everyone. I was rather sick so getting on the computer wasn't an option. Thanks to my reviewer, and I hope the rest of you continue enjoying this sotry!


	12. An Offer and Lunch

Skeeter loaded the crossbow, checking it for the containment trap she had received from four humans in an old firehouse in New York City. It was the most humane way of trapping ghosts she'd seen yet. Or Muppety way? What was one supposed to say at times like that?

"So… Whatchya doing Skeeter?" The young voice snapped her out of her concentration.

She yelped, hands flying from the crossbow. It twanged off, hitting one of three large muppets. The purple skinned creature roared in pain, hand on rear as its companions snickered and laughed. It turned, practically breathing smoke. A wisp rose out of its mouth.

Literal metaphors weren't funny when staring you in the face.

"Uh-oh. We just made the Mutations mad. Skeeter- we should run. Now."

The teen needed no second urging. With one hand she scooped up the young frog, and the other hand she picked up the duffle bag.

Crossbow and Ghost Containment Unit (GCU©) forgotten, the two made their dashing escape out the window. Kermit looked up in surprise as the two went dashing by him. "What's going on here?"

Beaker popped into existence right beside him, another Beaker at his side. "I- Two Beakers? What's going on down there! I thought I took away all your dangerous materials!"

"Meep, meep meep! Miii!"

The two Beakers screamed in abject terror and ran away, arms waving above their heads. Kermit slowly, ever so slowly, turned around. Papers were tossed in through a window to land neatly on a couch, and Kermit went dashing off after his nephew as Carl, Yorick, and the Mutations rounded the corner, kerchiefs tied around their neck and silverware in hand.

Fozzie looked up from where he was busy helping Sweetums and Beauregard dig to create the shed, "Waaa- I've heard of fast food dining, but not of food that runs away from you! Ahh- Waka waka waka!"

"Fozzie! That isn't funny!"

Skeeter shot up a tree, climbing until she was firmly nestled into the branches. Kermit moved until he was behind a small fountain.

The monsters looked between frog and gopher, before shooting off towards the two in the tree.

Skeeter lifted Robin in her arms. "Hey, Kermit! Catch!"

Robin hurtled down towards him, and Kermit leaped a good ten feet into the air to grab ahold of his nephew.

Scooter leaned out of the window to yell, "Just got news Kermit! We got a guest star for the week! It's a comedian."

"Oh. I didn't know that Bill Cosby was still doing comedy."

"Huh, no. It's a bear."

"I- Wait, not Fozzie!"

"Sorry boss, he is on the list of last resorts. And he is a last resort. Nobody else is free. I tried for hours."

"Ooh no. The comedian's a guest staring bear." Kermit mumbled.

Robin patted his arm quietly. "It's okay Uncle Kermit. I still have my skits I can do with the frog scouts."

Kermit's mouth opened before slowly closing. "Actually Robin… Would you like to do a duet with me?"

"Uhh- run."

"Huh? What kind of an answer is run- oh."

Uncle and nephew found themselves being lifted into a giant maw. "I'm going to be in yet another splint." Kermit muttered, and his eyes shot upwards. Skeeter was too far up, and-

"Put. Down. That. Frog." The welcomed, wonderful voice of the pig made Kermit thank whatever watched over frog theater managers.

Clifford leaned against the doorway, Pepe next to him, watching on amusedly as the pig stalked towards the monsters. The bigger monsters appropriately cowered before her, gently placing down the frog. "Ohh Kermie, I have something to talk about with vous."

She was smiling through gritted teeth.

Pepe glanced backwards at the gathered watching Muppets. "I say One to ten that the frog ends up in a cast."

"I'll take those odds. Here! I bet ten!"

"I bet twenty!"

"Like anyone is going to bet against!"

"Si, si, I believe that I do have a few bets against."

"Oooh, does that change the odds any?"

"Yes. It has gone from one in ten… to one in twenty."

Kermit glowered at the _Shrimp_ –It's a King Prawn, okay? Why not call me that?- _Shrimp because I said so Pepe._ Kermit snarled back in narrator voice.

Gonzo and Rizzo generally had the part down pat- one time they had even narrated an entire day at the home. That… wasn't as much fun as it sounded. Rizzo had joined up with Pepe, to get a huge cut of money from some sort of racketeering gig, Gonzo had used it as an attempt to woo a chicken from down the street- tragically the chicken had ended up being a pig in disguise.

And worst part of it all was that they had woken up to Head Knees Shoulders Toes, meaning that body parts were jumbled around in senseless confusion.

The King Prawn –_Shrimp_- glowered in response. Piggy waited for no man, grabbed her love around the neck, and dragged him off in the direction of the house. "Now then, Kermie- would you please tell moi just **why** moi has been passed over for being the guest star tonight?"

"Well- We've already done you once before, and we try to keep it different. Besides, Scooter says you didn't reply."

"Moi was off in another photo shoot." Piggy ground out through gritted teeth. "So don't-"

"Hey, it's Sapamela! Hey pretty hog, you got a date tonight?"

"I'm just here to pick up Pepe." The pretty, cute laugh made more then one man sigh in response. Even Kermit smiled slightly at the sound.

Miss Piggy stopped dead in her tracks. Glancing around, she watched, lips growing thinner and thinner, eyebrows settling lower and lower as males rushed out to gape. Pepe smirked confidentially, leaning against the doorway, flaunting the fact that the hottest pig in town had come to pick him up.

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

Miss Piggy stormed towards the hospital. If Kermit was not going to be a gentlemen and escort her there, then she would go there **herself**. Without a stupid frog or man to escort her.

They could go ahead and stare at cutesy little Spamela all they wanted- never mind the fact that they had a real woman right in front of them.

Hospital patrons scrambled out of her way as she stampeded down the hallways, not bothering to make way for anything.

She did visit her darling little Kermie during his frequent visits here after all. Miss Piggy was a well known visitor.

The door to Rowlf' s room slammed open. Nurse and Doctor looked up in frozen surprise in the act of helping Rowlf back into the bed. He flopped forward, unsupported, onto the bed, a low moan of agony rolling through his bed. Normally that wouldn't be enough to set her off- she _was_ an even-tempered woman after all. _And I dare anyone to say otherwise!_

But the sound of the low groan flipped a berserker switch normally left untouched. "_What_ do you think you're doing to Rowlf."

"He just got back from some intensive therapy miss." The nurse moved to intercept her as the doctor eased the trembling dog back into the bed. "So please don't disturb his rest."

"I won't."

All anger flew out of her, Scooter's words of warning ringing in her ear- those who had stroke had a personality change. They couldn't do everything for themselves. They couldn't _speak_. It was important to give them support.

She sat down next to him instead of exploding in a rant filled fury about all things men.

"Hey Rowlf. How are vous doing?"

The dog gently flapped one hand at her, unable to move another inch. Every line sagged with weariness. The doctor stood next to the bed, saying warmly; comfortingly- "You've been making quite a bit of progress. There was just a slight scare earlier that you might be having another stroke but it looks like to have disappeared completely. You're healing at an extraordinary rate."

The doctor smiled slightly. "Then again, all Muppets do. By the end of the next week you should be ready to move to a intensive care unit, and then we should be able to send you home. After that it is entirely up to you and your extended family to do the rest of the healing."

The dog smiled lopsidedly in response, breathing rough and uneven. Miss Piggy edged to the end of her seat. That didn't sound like a good sound. The doctor glanced over at her. "Please, let the patient rest. He needs all the sleep he can get at this point."

She nodded, and the doctor swept out of the room. She sat back, simply stewing.

_Oh sure, Kermie is allowed to get angry whenever he wants. But whenever I need a little comforting suddenly there is no time. And of course he goes after the ladies, even though Moi has been faithful to her frog._

The more she stewed, the angrier she got.

_I did help the night Rowlf collapsed- what have I gotten? Nothing. Just nothing. He hasn't even so much as spoken more then three words to me so far._

"Men." Her icy tone, laced with icicles went completely ignored by the dog.

Miss Piggy glanced at the dog, and her scowl grew as black as her morning coffee when she noticed one major development- Rowlf was sleeping as soundly as a puppy. Every line in his body was slack, and breathing was deep and even.

He looked content; that only made her madder. "Men!"

She stood up, and began to storm out of the room, when a frog's soft, melodious voice spoke. "Piggy?"

"Kermie?"

"I thought you might be here. I was going to ask you if you wanted to talk with the doctor-"

"Moi has already talked with the doctor, and gotten a lot more information then _you_ ever could." Piggy tossed her head back grandly, the long blond hair falling across her head.

Behind the arguing Muppets, a dog began to pull the pillow over his head.

Kermit T. Frog took a discrete step back. Miss Piggy took a step forward, voice lowering to a low hiss. "All I vous going to ask what moi part was on the show tonight, and ask for a _gentlemanly escort_ to visit a **important member** of the theater. But _vous_-"

Her biting words broke off sharply, and Kermit flinched back, preparing for the hit sure to come. Instead, with a flip of her hair she snarled, "I'm going back!"

The door swung shut on the flabbergasted frog, feebly fumbling for something to stop her. Slowly he shook his head, settling down to Rowlf. _What does she mean by that? I've been a perfect gentleman! I've been watching Rowlf, making sure the theater runs smoothly. I should be the one mad!_

"Women."

This time, for maybe once in his life, there was no comforting cascade of music, and a warm, rough voice beckoning him to pour out his troubles in a song that men knew all too well.

The silence set the frog to the edge. _First Rowlf, then Gonzo and Robin, and now Piggy! I can't deal with this, I swear if there is one more piece of bad news I will scream! What more news could there possibly be coming?_

* * *

Scooter, in the comfort of his own room, without a person to disturb him, slowly opened the letter his uncle had sent him.

"Dear Nephew, I'd like to meet you at five o'clock on the noted Friday evening. Dress nicely."

That was it.

But a slow feeling of dread spread in the pit of his stomach. Slowly he pushed open the door, his eyes instantly falling on his sister. "Hey, Skeeter! Can I ask you a question real quick?"

His sister laughed as she clambered up next to him. "Sure thing Bro! What's the matter?"

"Have you gotten any mail from uncle lately?"

The girl frowned slightly, before slowly shaking her head. "No. I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. He's been quiet ever since you left." Scooter smiled unconvincingly as he slowly turned away, dread rolling in his stomach like one of the Chef's meatballs. His Uncle wanted to see him alone.

Somehow he doubted it was for anything good.

* * *

a/n: Dun-dun-duuuunn! Oh noes, what's JP Grosse want this time? Is life falling apart? Tune in next Monday to read the next chapter!


	13. Information Unwanted

Days crept by slowly- Miss Piggy refused to talk to Kermit, Robin remained blissfully unaware of the approaching deadline, Gonzo and Rizzo continued to not talk to each other as Camillia remained huffily indignant at the Whatever, and Rowlf… Rowlf left to go to an intensive care unit, designed to help him get better.

Slowly, tension began to rack upwards under the callous ignorance of leaders wrapped up in their own problems. Fozzie nervously played with his hat as Scooter passed, head down, body tense ignoring or not noticing the quiet hellos.

Gonzo chasing a chicken and babbling apologies whizzed by. Fozzie even more nervously scrunched up his hat.

_I… am not a person in the spot light. I like being second-banana to being in charge._ The bear's miserable thoughts went uninterrupted. _This is all wrong! Normally whenever someone is looking miserable, **someone**__ notices!_

Fozzie turned towards the stairs, nervously looking for Kermit- he really needed to talk to Kermit. Right now.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Kermit descended the stairs slowly, cradling two banjos. "Robin?"

All words on Fozzies lips died like the little dusty bunnies in the corners when faced with vacuum cleaners when he saw Robin's face positively leap in joy. "Really Uncle Kermit? You're going to teach me to play the banjo?"

"Yep. Want to go outside? We don't have a show tonight due to rebuilding of the stage, so…"

Robin gleefully ran outside, and Fozzie moaned, covering his eyes. "How am I supposed to tell Kermit that everything is falling apart?"

"Fozzie? What's the matter?" Skeeter appeared at his shoulder, perched on a railing ramp.

"Oooh, Skeeter- I just don't think that Theater is doing too well right now. I- I mean, look at everyone!" Fozzie gestured hopelessly to the house.

Animal prowled along the floor, completely unwatched as Zoot napped nearby. Dr Teeth could be heard upstairs, tapping away- probably trying to calm himself down on his electric keyboard. Floyd and Janiece were nowhere to be seen. Clifford was sitting in a chair, arms crossed, as Pepe across from him continued to yell at the cellphone in one hand in wild Spanish.

Clifford's eyebrows went way up as Pepe broke out into litany that Fozzie had heard fifteen times now. Skeeter winced. Fozzie decided that he didn't wish to know.

Yorick and the Mutations were having a standoff, as they circled in around Bean Bunny. The rabbit, completely unaware of the standoff, blissfully rocked out to the music on his mPod.

The Snowths and Mahnama were busy trying to catch the attention of the Java's, as Sam, on the third floor landing, glowered down at them through heavy eyes. Outside, one could see Sweetums and Thog digging in the backyard- once again, completely without help from rats Rizzo would scam in.

Beaker slowly limped by, Bunsen hovering worriedly behind him.

"Well, it's a little quiet, but I don't see what the problem is-"

"There's no penguins." Fozzies completely flat tone drew a startled look from the teen girl. "There's no rats. There's… There's nothing. I can't hear the music, or the laughter- it's all wrong Skeeter!"

A warm, fuzzy, feathery hand patted his shoulder. "It'll work itself out Fozzie. It will. All you guys have to do is work at it!"

Fozzie looked at her so sadly, she was sure he was going to burst out into tears at any moment. "But what are we supposed to do until then?"

Skeeter had no comforting words for that.

* * *

Pops whistled merrily as he sorted through papers, stacking them in neat even stacks in their proper place. The whistle turned into a cough as a large pile of dusty old papers slid onto the ground, sending papers and old photographs scattering everywhere.

He coughed slightly, and slowly bent, old bones creaking from the effort, to gather the scattered papers. Old photos of times spent together were spread out across the floor.

A photo of Fozzie and Kermit in front of the new Muppet Theaters, Kermit and his nephew Robin sitting on the steps eating ice cream, Gonzo and Camillia dancing in the rain, Rowlf napping in the sun, Beaker and Bunsen with a more benign invention that made bubbles out in the sunlight, Grover and Kermit staring at each other, Rizzo and Yolanda sharing ideas for a scam, Piggy and Foo-Foo out for a walk, the melons rolling away from the Chef, and perhaps the most important photo of them all- All of them in front of Muppet Theaters, grinning and waving.

Pops squinted at the photo, trying to remember when it was taken. He flipped it to its back, squinting at the date. There, in scrawly handwriting was a single date, and a name. Pops squinted as hard as he could. "Ji…m Henson? Oh, it's one of them pictures huh?"

He lifted the picture to the board, tacking it up. It had nothing more then a nostalgic meaning to it- But still, it was such a contrast to the more recent photographs of the theater and the crew it had gained since then.

His smile grew a little broader as he looked at the second cast ensemble picture. Clifford, Johnny Fiama, Sal, Carl, Pepe, Bobo, Spamella, and many more now took their place along with the theater Muppets, dividing their attention between the two places and still enjoying themselves.

Some guy named Steve Whitmire had taken that picture.

Suddenly cheered, he returned to his cleaning with a will, dust floating in the small booth as papers slowly stacked up.

Muppet Theaters, and KMUP would continue on for a long, long time.

* * *

Rowlf gasped for breath, heart pounding a hundred miles per minute, as he shakily and unsteadily stood on his own four legs. The doctors, unused to treating dogs, had suggested he start off like most dogs did- on four legs. _This is so embarrassing. I don't think I've been on all four legs since I was a puppy- not even then._

Slowly he rose to two feet, grasping the raining next to him for support. The therapist anxiously fluttered next to him- he had been placed with a newbie, and her nervous behavior was offset by his calmer personality.

_No worries Miss, this old dog will help show you the ropes._

The girl laughed nervously as she checked her stopwatch. "You're doing very well Mister Dog."

Rowlf winced- his speech was not returning to him as fast as his walking- He couldn't get the girl to understand Rowlf was just fine. _I may be an old dog but I don't need someone calling me mister to feel even older._

The girl smiled vapidly as he leaned against the railing. "Would you like to rest for a few minutes sir?"

_I think I'm already doing that._

"If you keep this level of progress up, you should be able to return to your home by the end of the week!"

Rowlf nodded simply, wearily gearing to get back onto the treadmill again- this time on two legs. _Sorry all, but I don't think I can keep on bending over any more._ Slowly, carefully, he began to walk, his therapist hovering nearby, recording the progress.

* * *

Scooter straightened his tie, and carefully smoothed down feathers. Quickly he checked his black tux out in the mirror- not a thread out of place, and not a single crisp line misshapen.

"Scooter? Where you going?" He flinched in the act of slowly sneaking out.

Johnny Fiama, holding a cocktail was standing there, one eyebrow cocked slightly. His usual companion of Sal was nowhere to be seen. "Mister Fiama! I thought everybody was gone for the night-"

"Came back to get a cocktail. What are you doing here kid? I thought that you were supposed to be going through scripts. Gotta date?" The smile shifted into a wink, as he nudged the younger muppet.

Scooter's head hung. "No. I have to go meet my Uncle."

"Uncle? Hey, uh… didn't he used to be the owner of Muppet Theaters?" The smile was slowly vanishing under Scooter's nervous fidgeting.

Scooter nodded. "Yeah, I used his name to get a job at the Theater- but he's also a senator, and on the city council, and everything- he's always on something. He's always in charge of something- and now he's asking me to meet him."

"Sounds like it's about to get bad huh?" Johnny leaned against the counter, taking a light sip of the cocktail.

Scooter sighed miserably. "Yes. It does."

"Well then… Nothing like starting off something bad with a bang, hmmm?"

Scooter's jaw dropped as Fiama held up keys to his car. "You mean- You can't- I mean- nobody-"

The singer laughed. "Sal's gone out, my restaurant is running smoothly- It sounds like I have a party to crash. I'll give you a ride there."

Scooter would've hugged the man if it weren't the fact that it would mean his Tux would be wrinkled. He restricted himself to a wide, toothy grin- if he had teeth at least.

Fiama sang softly as he walked out of the door, twirling the keys on one finger. "I know I'd go to rag to riches, if you would only say you care. And though my pocket-"

The door swung open to a low, red corvette, the top pulled back, it's sleek lines gleaming in the light. Fiama laughed as he patted his babies hood. "Now this is one baby I couldn't give up."

Scooter reverently slid into the passenger seat as Fiama circled around, and slid behind the wheel. "By the way kiddo- you're paying for tonight's gas."

"WHAT?"

The car pulled up to the house, Fiama doing a pretty good job of not gaping at the luxurious mansion that loomed above him. "Your uncle lives here?"

"Yeah."

"So you stayed here as well?"

"No." Scooter stared up at the mansion for a few moments, eyes distant behind glasses. "I slept in the back."

The gopher began to walk away, feet dragging along the gravel pathway. "Hey, kid! Call me when you're done! I'll give you a ride home."

A forlorn hand waved in response, and Scooter sighed heavily as the sound of a car pulling out of his Uncle's driveway lingered in his ears. _It's time to face my Uncle. To see what he has to say this time._

It wasn't a pretty conversation they had last time- it wasn't going to be pretty now.

One feathery hand rose to straighten his tie, and he took a deep breath, shifting in front of the doors. Slowly a fist reached out to knock-

The door swung open in the usual impeccable timing. His Uncles single butler (he was too cheap to hire more) stood in the doorway, looking down his nose at the newest visitor. "Ahhh." The disapproving droll sent goose bumps down his spine. "It's you again. Enter. The Master is waiting for you in his office."

Scooter nodded, carefully crossing the threshold without touching the raised wooden floor straight onto the carpet. The Butler sniffed at that; and stiffly began to lead the way.

Hallowed paintings of the dead glowered down on the passing living, disapproving of the sight. _Why am I here? Why oh why am I here? I thought I washed my hands of my Uncle a long time ago except to get out of tight spots. What is going on?_

A small pool of light spilled out onto polished wooden floors at the end of the hallway. Stiffly the butler gestured, turned sharply on his heel, and walked away. Scooter, alone in more ways then one, slowly made his way down the hallway.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in nephew."

_Bad sign already. Can't he at least use my name?_ Scooter gently pushed open the door, peering inside.

For a moment he could only see red as a guest star turned around at his interruption. _Fifteen seconds until curtain call!_ The cheery words nearly slipped out of his mouth, before dieing a quick death at the familiar blue felt.

"Uncle."

"Nephew. Come here. I have something to show you."

Uncertainly the gopher approached his uncle, each step slower and more uncertain then the last. His uncle didn't say anything, merely staring down his nose at the gopher. "I brought you here to show you this- the script of what's going on right now."

Underneath his Uncles hand was a large bound book. It was rough, sketchy- the sure sign of a script or story not yet completed. But it was open, the sketched out words and ideas milling on the page.

"How- What-"

"Scooter, I called you here in order to give you a way out. I read the book to its end. The theater is going to disband. You have to get out now or be dragged down with them."

"D-D-Disband? How, why would we ever-"

"Rowlf is going to die."

* * *

a/n: I'm sorry that this is so late! I can't believe this is so late. Honestly, at this point I might as welll say come tuesdays instead of Mondays for your chapter. I'm sorry about that. But I hope this made up for the wait.


	14. Stealing Script: Complete!

Scooter stepped backwards, horrified eyes fixated on his uncle. His Uncle didn't even seem to notice, rattling on about the things Scooter could amount to if he simply left the theater now before it went under. _I-What do I do? What can I do? If the story has already started, then how does one stop it? Who would know… Gonzo. Gonzo and Rizzo- they always narrate. _

While it wasn't exactly true, Kermit had a lot more experience narrating- Gonzo and Rizzo just stuck out more. "I- Uncle- C-Can I use the bathroom?" His voice squeaked.

"…Very well then. I trust that you know where it is." Scooter numbly left the room, feeling like he was drifting. He fumbled the bathroom door shut, the quiet click echoing loudly in the ostentatious room. He sank down on top of the toilet, and pulled out his cellphone, hoping against hope that Gonzo was going to answer. Rizzo was already a lost cause.

"Hello Scooter- something I can do for you?"

"Gonzo! It's horrible! Uncle has a script and it's going on right now and Muppet Theaters will disband by the end of it, and Rowlf will die-"

"What? Script? I never got a script! What are you talking about Scooter?"

"Uncle has a script. It's open. Its going. If it continues on like this Rowlf is going to die and Muppet Theaters will disband. We gotta stop it somehow- can't you start narrating?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- first off, I don't narrate alone. You should never narrate alone, always with a buddy. So I'm going have to get together with Rizzo. And secondly- those directly involved with the story aren't allowed to become narrators."

"Oh."

"Well, you are right about this being a script. We're off script so we don't have any description of what we're doing. Sort of like a blackout."

"You're right! Hey, Gonzo- do you know anyone who could take over the gig?"

"Well… Newsman and Kermit are the only ones that has any experience narrating other then myself and Rizzo. But Newsman is busy off in another story, and Kermit is probably a central character in the script."

"Gonzo- you and Rizzo have got to resolve your plot. You two got to take over narrating."

"Resolve? I don't even know where he is! Besides, even if we were to take over, we'd have to get rid of the old script somehow."

"Leave that to me. You go find Rizzo Gonzo- Why not ask his ma?" The phone clicked off, and Scooter felt the world settle back in around him. Gonzo would take care of things on his end- he had to take care of things here. Quickly he pushed open the door, and moved to confront his uncle.

* * *

"Found you Rizzo!"

"Wha! G-Gonzo? What are you doing? Hey, put me down you big lug. Help! I'm being Rat-knapped!"

"Rizzo, it's terrible! Scooter found out that we're working underneath an unfinished script!"

"I noticed that something was wrong with our conversation."

"So we're going have to start narrating. Now. Before Rowlf dies."

'Whoa, wait? Rowlf? Our Rowlf? The dog with the magic fingers?"

"Yeah, so come on Rizzo, we have to resolve our plotline as fast as possible."

"Why us?"

"Well, we can always make another obstacle course-"

"NO!"

"…"

"…" "Hey… Rizzo? Why… Why don't you want me to be adopted into the family?"

"Well… You know... You're an artist."

"Huh? What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're an artist Gonzo. Gonzo the Great. That's your name. A stupid name, but your name. And that's what you are; Great. Not- Not a rat. Not that there's anything wrong with being a rat, but I think… I think you're better as just Gonzo the Great."

"Oh. Well… I don't mind."

"Yeah, see, I knew you wouldn't like it either- huh?"

"I don't mind really. We're played brothers before. Besides, we share the same room."

"Yeah, well, hey, you aren't getting sappy on me are you?"

"No."

"Aww, you big lug, you're crying."

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_I am not crying Gonzo. See, the narration is telling you I'm not._

**I know that trick too Rizzo.**

The two Muppets stared at each other for a long moment, the steady drip of a leaky pipe echoing above them. The dank lighting hid expressions, as only the few shafts of sunlight that lit through the massive jumble of pipes weakly struggled to live. "Hey, the description came back!" Rizzo and Gonzo grinned at each other.

"Hey Rizzo- what do you say to finding a tree to narrate from?"

"No, no trees. Instead- let's find a nice comfy restaurant."

"Oh Rizzo! Come on! The audience is waiting for us!"

"Alright already! Alright already! First things first though- we gotta get our hands on that old script!"

* * *

Scooter and J.P. Grosse stood toe to toe, eyes locked. The heavy, angry breaths of air were the only sound in the entire room. "Do you mean to throw your entire future away Nephew? Just for one theater?"

"I am not throwing it away. I'm salvaging it."

"No. You're not! And you could grow into something much larger if you join me. I don't see why you're having troubles with this idea now. You didn't before."

Scooters breath froze in his throat. _Low blow uncle. Low blow. I know I didn't, but I got a family now. A real Family. A better family._ "I didn't. But I will now. I'll stand up for Kermit and the rest. So I'm going to take that script and-"

The ringtone of Mr Bassman filled the air. Scooter froze in the moment of his big speech, crossly muttering, "What now?"

"Hey, Scooter, where's the script? Me and Rizzo need it."

"Oh, it's at my Uncle's place. I was just about to whack him across the head with it. Why do you ask?"

"Don't move- we're coming to fetch the script now."

"Wha-"

A distant, terrified scream caught both of their attention. Slowly, they turned to the windows. A terrified rat, clinging to a blue whatever were swinging towards the window at high speeds. Gonzo was cheering, hand waving in the air, as his terrified companion started praying to whatever watched over little rats. Scooter flinched as the two hit the window. Faces plastered against the window for a moment, before slowly sliding down with an awful screech. J.P. shook his head.

"It's a good thing I installed those new windows, hmmm? Anyways, as I was saying-"

"Hold on a moment!" Gonzo burst in through the door, a panting, wheezing Rizzo a step behind him. Scooter looked positively amazed.

"How did you do that?"

I'm really good at running fast." One eyelid rose at Scooter.

Rizzo cast a discreet glance around. "All right, this place is loaded! I just gotta get my paws on some of that stuff-"

Gonzo rapped him on the top of the head. "Concentrate Rizzo! We're here for one purpose and one purpose only. To lay our hands on the script!" Gonzo rushed for the script, snatched it off the table with only J.P.'s flabbergasted look attempting to stop him. Rizzo looked heavenward for patience as he speed dialed the Carry Out crew. At the front door, a team of highly trained rats began to dismantle the door, carrying it away.

Rizzo grinned to himself as he pocketed the cellphone- and 120 percent of the profit. Pepe would get the other 60 percent for helping to arrange the group. "Got it Rizzo! Now, on to the narration place of choice!"

"So back to the boarding house?"

"Yep. Now then, we shall pass through the deep dark woods filled with monsters, cross a rickety bridge-"

"And I just got myself a bus ticket on the bus!"

"What, aww, c'mon Rizzo, that's no fun!"

"Fun, schmun. I'm telling you, we're going on the bus."

"Pleeeeeaaaassse?"

"…Fine. But just this once okay? I don't need every moment of my life in a major obstacle course."

"You're the best Rizzo! Let's go!" The two scurried out of the room as another group of rats with moving equipment and tiny hardhats marched in.

"Start taking this place apart!" Scooter decided that it would be better to escape out the window before his uncle had a heart attack- it wasn't like he was going to leave fingerprints behind. Even if he did, then Bobo (in yet another one of his working gigs) would probably end up wiping away his prints away anyways.

J.P. Grosse found himself alone in his mansion, surrounded by a team of rats in hardhats, bent on carting off every movable (and some unmovable) objects. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly- before screaming unintelligibly at the ceiling.

Scooter, flailing in the bushes surrounding the forest, pretended he heard nothing. It wasn't like his Uncle would offer to do anything.

Far above him, balancing carefully in a tree, Skeeter lowered her binoculars. What was that about? The bug she had placed on her brother had frizzed out by the time he had entered into the mansion- probably her uncles paranoid behavior rearing its ugly head. She climbed down out of the tree, regarding her two tickets wistfully- did she dare go see why her brother had come here? "Skeeter?"

"S-Scooter?"

"Skeeter, it is you! What are you doing here?"

"I-I brought bus tickets."

Scooter slowly took the bus ticket- before peeking across it at her. "You know… it's a nice night out and we can walk. You know… catch up on each others lives."

Skeeter grinned in response, ripping apart the tickets. "That sounds wonderful brother."

The siblings strode beneath the moonlight, quietly talking; smiling as the quiet hoots of the owl was the only witness to their conversation.

* * *

_a/n: This...I appologize for this. The formatting seems determined to kick my rear as does crappy internet. So, once again, I appologize. *Edit* I went back and fixed all of the problems. Hopefully it should be a much cleaner read this time around.  
_


	15. Unraveling The Web

Chapter 15:

Gonzo and Rizzo sat in their shared room, side by side, pouring over the book. "Hey, Gonzo, you sure this is the script?"

"It has our names on it."

"Yeah- but it looks like they took a script for a different series entirely crossed out a few names, and then wrote in ours."

"Well, it would explain a lot. This script isn't very Muppety."

"You got that right. No wonder Kermit's been distracted- his nephews about to be hauled back."

"And then Rowlf will die, and we weren't supposed to talk to each other again after that." Rizzo threw the script down in disgust. "We can't let this happen!"

"Of course not Rizzo! Come on, let's go narrate."

"Starting in the morning?"

"No. Starting now. We're going to call up Kermit's sister a little early."

"Uhh- that is so not a good idea. I don't know about you but I think that a woman coming to what's just about a bachelor pad would not be a good idea."

"Oh. So then cleaning?"

"Yes cleaning!"

"Very well then- we're going to mess with the song tomorrow morning."

Kermit woke up to the most indescribably surprisingly urge to start cleaning. Surprised by the urge, his head cocked sideways a little, the lyrics to the song slowly trickling down to him- it was a song urging everyone to clean.

_That's an odd song to play. We normally don't get those until Fall and Spring, not in the middle of summer. Wonder why this song?_

Slowly he clambered out of bed, the palpable confusion echoing along the house- nonetheless, and the morning wakeup continued, complete with random clean up movements.

Gonzo and Rizzo, perched on the stairwell, were grinning wildly. Somehow Kermit got the feeling that those grins weren't all that benevolent. In fact… They looked rather like narrator grins. "Rizzo- Gonzo- What are you two narrating this time?"

"Us Boss? Aww, it's nothing. Just straightening out a few things. By the way- the theater is going to be closed tonight."

"Huh? What this time! Haven't we had to deal with the theater closing and opening again already? We're already in the red!"

"Trust me boss, we're going to want it. Besides, I already contacted Pepe- we got a marketing idea that will pull us out." Rizzo still had on that eerie grin; the kind that said he had a very, very bad idea.

He had even dropped his usual trademark snarking.

Gonzo however seemed more then willing to make up for it. "I'll say you'll want to stick around! There's gonna be fireworks tonight!"

The two chuckled in unison, their glee practically humming through them. Kermit stared up, narrowed eyed at them- they were a far cry from their usual thorny friendship. Instead it was more like they were balanced on the cusp of something important. _Have they found the script or something? I hope there isn't a script for this. I really hope not- because then what happened to Rowlf would be just pointless._

Kermit turned away, in time to see Robin standing in the doorway, face a pale, unearthly green. _Oh no. No. Please don't let it be-_

"…Ma?"

"Hello Robin. I hope that you're ready to come home now. Because that's what we're doing." A wave of quietness fell across Muppets at this statement, heads turning to look from the young frog at the doorway to their leader standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Marge." Kermit carefully stepped towards the door, parting the muppets. Up above Rizzo and Gonzo were busy hissing at each other, about how it wasn't the time.

Robin turned towards Kermit, face still an unearthly pale green. "What is mom talking about Uncle Kermit?"

Miss Piggy swept down the stairs grandly, Skeeter happily trotting at her side, humming merrily. Skeeter had a huge duffle bag slung over one shoulder. "Oooh, Kermie! Good morning Kermie! Kissy, kissy- wait, who is this?"

Miss Piggy went from smiling woman to dangerous terror in a blink of an eye.

Kermit had an idea. A wonderful, horrible, awful idea. "Miss Piggy, I'd like you to meet a former Ms The Frog."

Everybody fell silent at Kermits seemingly innocent introduction- Miss Piggy exploded. "WHAT!" The pig descended stairs one at a time, wrath and cold fury gathering around her like a cloak.

Rizzo glanced at Pepe- in a single moment the two transformed from two separate entities into a single money-making machine, hawking the odds on who would win. All money was being placed on Miss Piggy, with a few dissenting votes by placing money on Ms Frog.

The two women stared at each other frostily. Skeeter carefully edged around the two, up to Scooter. "Should we stop this?"

"No. I think Kermit knows what he's doing. Where are you headed off too?"

"I was going to go to the training facility to see Rowlf. I felt kind of sorry for him, missing out on all the action- but it looks like it was probably for the best. He really would have a heart attack if he saw this."

"That he would." Scooter's hand rested on her shoulder. "Do you think you could get Robin-"

Too late. Fozzie came sweeping in out of nowhere, quietly pulling Robin off Stage Left. Kermit and Fozzie's eyes connected for a single second before Miss Piggy frostily said, "Would you like to come this way?"

"Why certainly _ma'm._" Robin's mother hissed quietly. Robin clung to Fozzie, still absolutely silent. Animal stared out from beneath the table, his thick chain rattling quietly in the silence.

Neither woman seemed to notice the unearthly silence that had fallen as they swept grandly up the stairs towards Miss Piggy's room. Kermit crossed the floor to Robin, arms reaching out for his nephew.

Robin flinched away.

A near audible gasp swept across the Muppets. "Robin?"

"Wh-why didn't you tell me Uncle Kermit? W-Why didn't you tell me that Mom was coming for me?"

"Well, you see- I- I didn't know _how_ to tell you Robin." Kermit held out a flipper of truce- Robin stared back, suspiciously wet eyes glimmering in the light. "Can we go to your room to talk about it?"

"Yeah… I suppose I'll have to pack anyways."

The two cautiously began climbing the stairs, the rest of the Muppet Theater watching them. The second Kermit was out of earshot, Pepe turned around, "Hokay, the odds are five to one Kermit will make the little froggie mad."

"I'll take those odds!" Clifford slapped down some money onto the table, purple felt blinding. "And moreover, Pepe- when you gonna come back to the TV station? Or for that matter- you too Rizzo."

"Who, me? I'm not going anywhere near that place until Carl stops eating me."

"You never minded it before."

"Yeah, but before we were doing it on script!"

Gonzo reached back to hook an arm around Rizzo. "Rizzo! It's terrible! We've gone completely off script!"

"Since when have we ever stuck to the script?" Rizzo snapped back, shoving away an oversized nose. "Anyways, relax. We got this under control."

"Somehow I doubt it."

* * *

Rowlf collapsed onto his bed, hand covering his eyes. _Finally, done with therapy for the day._

The welcome thought, aided by the knowledge that he could rest now, sent his thoughts into a fuzzy cascade that bordered on sleep. However, something quietly niggled at him, telling him that something was wrong. The same thing that niggled at him every night since he had gotten here.

Rowlf turned and curled up on his side, one eye peeking open to stare at the tiny toy piano.

It was carefully set in his room- he didn't even know why he had brought it. Generally he was too tired to play it at all. His eyes fell on the pieces of paper beneath the piano, silently waiting. He hesitated- he had been practicing the song in his mind, keeping it off of the strenuous exercise, but… his handwriting wasn't much better.

"Psst- Rowlf! Open up Rowlf!"

The dog jumped and turned quickly to find Skeeter hanging upside down at the window, grinning wildly. _Skeeter? What's she doing here?_

"I've got letters from everyone!" She held a small tied off bag- the clear shape of letters pressed against the rough fabric.

Rowlf slowly clambered off the bed, glancing at the cane next to it- with a simple shake of his head, he spurned the use of it. _It's only a short distance. I can make it._

Slowly he pulled himself off the bed, and shakily stood on his own two feet. Skeeter's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, and furiously began working the lock, attempting to get it open before Rowlf got too far.

Rowlf ignored it, determinedly taking a step forward.

Only to fall flat on his face.

His eyes closed in a strange mixture of shame and fury. _I'm done with being sick. I'm done with being helpless. I want to stand on my own. I want to **walk**__. I want to play my piano. I want to be _**_home_**_._

"Rowlf, Rowlf, are you okay?" Cool hands shakily began to circle in around him, pulling him to his feet. "Oh Rowlf, you should take it easy- you're not well yet."

The bitterness in his heart must've shown in his face, for her voice cut off suddenly. "Come on Rowlf, let's get you back into bed." Her tone was gentler, softer, and tender.

He sighed heavily, leaning against her steady hands. This had to be the lowest point in his life.

"Sorry that we haven't been able to contact you lately- Kermit was planning on visiting you tomorrow when he had enough free time, but it looks like he won't be able to do so."

_What, why not? Skeeter?_ The brown dog paused, head turning to stare at her. She obligingly paused with him.

"Robin's mom came today. She came to take Robin away. Miss Piggy stopped her, but I don't know how long they'll be able to stall for. But that's not what I'm here about- I brought you letters."

Skeeter helped him into bed- Rowlf's eyes traveled the room, looking for some way to convey his thoughts, his meaning- his eyes fell on the tiny piano and the sheets of music beneath it.

The teen girl shrieked in surprise as he lunged for the pen she had stuck into her hair, and snatched the music off the shelf. "Rowlf, what are you doing?"

A brown paw, shaking, but steady and true, was her only reply, as Rowlf sank deep into the world of music, his mind instantly remembering the melodies he had been planning. Skeeter watched in amazement as slowly what looked like a full out orchestra piece began to take shape.

Then she slowly realized- the instruments were a little odd.

There was a banjo here- a guitar, a bass, a keyboard, drums, a guitar- even some weird kooky instrument only Gonzo could think of playing, there was a scat that wound its way- huge thumps and bumps- something that no ordinary orchestra could pull off.

But maybe… Just maybe… a certain theater could.

Skeeter watched the music that flowed out, unaware of time ticking on, the gentle darkness that slowly gave way to full darkness, and that deep darkness slowly begin to lighten up into false dawn.

As the first morning lark began to swing sweetly, Rowlf put down his pen, leaning into the pillow. Carefully he held out the music to Skeeter. Skeeter reverently took the music scores. "I'll get these to Kermit and the rest- I'll make them play it."

Rowlf smiled tiredly, already sinking into sleep, one paw lightly resting on top of the toy piano. Skeeter smiled as she pulled the covers up to his chin- The creases on his face she hadn't even noticed before were smoothed out now, displaced by the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Sleep well Rowlf."

She vanished out of the window as the nurse opened the door, ready to begin her rounds. The only sign she had ever been there was a bag of letters, waiting to be opened.

* * *

a/n: Yep. Tuesdays. Definitely, definitely Tuesdays. Isn't it wonderful folks? And what little surprise does Rowlf have for his family?


	16. Answer to a Question

Kermit slowly climbed down stairs, skirting both Miss Piggy's and his sisters temporary room. Scooter, red-eyed and sleepy, bit back a yawn as he poured himself another cup of coffee, staring at the door. "Did Skeeter not come back?"

"Not yet. If you don't mind me Kermit, I'll be waiting right here." Papers lay abandoned, scattered about Scooters' feet as he fought a loosing battle to stay awake.

"Go to bed Scooter- I'll wake you up when she comes back."

"Well… I don't know… I don't want to miss her." Scooters hands tightened around the mug. "I don't want to loose her." _Not like how we almost lost Rowlf_ hung silently in the air.

Kermit sighed miserably as he collapsed into his chair. Marge hadn't been impressed with the state of the house, even though they had just cleaned it. She wasn't impressed with the only major 'feminine' role model in the house either.

Robin glumly trod downstairs, carrying along a backpack filled with his most precious belongings. Nephew and uncle stared at each other quietly, each with a thousand thoughts and feelings, each unable to say a single word.

"Uncle Kermit…"

"KERMIT!" The yell from the front yard caught more then just Kermit's attention. "I went and visited Rowlf last night! He gave me something! He said that you guys should play it!"

Muppets slowly tumbled down the stairs, heading for the common area, babbling questions all the way, "Rowlf?"

"He's sick isn't he?"

"Yeah- I thought he couldn't write!"

"Guess the doctors were wrong."

"Aren't they always?"

"What's the dog got for us anyways?"

"Don't know- but we should play it."

"Like, for surely that's a relief that he's doing well."

"What's he got for us?"

"Music. Or something like that. Don't worry about it."

"Music? Creating his own? Oh boy is this going to suck!"

"Actually, I thought that he was talking to Paul Williams about this piece."

"Really? Wasn't that the guy who wrote Rainbow Connection?"

"That's right."

"So both of them were working on it?"

"Obviously!"

Kermit took the score she handed him, and watched as she passed out the scores- each one had a name written on the top. Papers were passed out, and several members left to gather musical instruments.

Mad Harry giggled wildly, as a group of rats quickly ran through their scat. Clifford hummed softly, as the Snowths sang out. The two Java's tapped their feet and Behemoth grumbled in the background- still Skeeter continued to pass out papers. "Skeeter, just how many parts are there?"

"I don't know Kermit. A lot. Just about everybody."

"Then we'll do it for tonight's number. Everybody practice your parts!"

Muppets scattered in response, nose in scores- The song may not be good, but suddenly everyone seemed a little more relaxed at having new music on their favorite instruments.

Marge, standing in the doorway, coolly watched as Muppets scattered. Kermit took a deep breath- he was going to have to face his sister soon. _But how am I supposed to convince her that Robin should stay here? This family of ours is kooky, crazy, a little dangerous, and likes explosions a little too much._

Kermit sighed as his eyes fell down on the score. There were parts missing- parts where he rested. Undoubtedly solo's for others. But… He turned slightly as Robin gently tugged at his arm. "Uncle Kermit, can you help me read this?"

"I- Sure Robin." Nephew and uncle settled down onto the front porch, under the watchful eye of the female frog. _I guess this will be our last performance together… It's really too bad…_

"Brother."

"Yes Marge?"

"What suddenly made you all change? When I got here yesterday it was much quieter. Now suddenly its more…" Marge struggled with the words, trying to put her thoughts into words.

For the first time in a week, a tiny blossom of hope began to appear. "Why not come to see tonight's show sister? I think… that you'll understand it then."

* * *

The wild applause echoed among rafters, as Uncle Deadly smirked from his high perch- the continuous gloom that had settled among the members was gone now- the patrons responded spectacularly- there were precious few of them, but every one of them laughed and enjoyed themselves.

The ghost smiled as he leaned back, watching the Muppets below celebrate life. _It is good to feel these good vibrations._

The little froggy appeared out on stage. "Hello everybody and thank you for coming to watch us! Now then, it's time for our closing number, and we have a little special something for you."

Kermit took a seat on one of the scattered boxes left over from the last prop number, and strummed his little banjo.

The first few notes floated out across the audience, low and sweet, the under pickings of The Rainbow Connection floating through it. Fozzie entered in from stage right, joining Kermit, his own sweet ukulele adding onto the music, a comedic, upbeat tune. Gonzo came dancing onto the stage, his wild, crazy music weaving through the two.

The ghost actually began to sit up and pay attention however when Miss Piggy came on stage, singing clearly (but not beautifully) about the big times.

It was like her singing was the signal- instantly Muppets exploded out onstage, carrying instruments, jauntily, happily playing their tunes, the theme of the show intertwining its way into the song, backing the quiet melody. Just barely there and noticeable, almost drowned out by the other various instruments and singing, but still shaping the music and pushing it forward.

Robin hopped up to his uncles side, and the music quieted down for a moment- The two played a simple duet, a loving, caring, tender duet. Robin's shaky fingering on the banjo a counterpoint to Kermit's steady, sure fingers. Miss Piggy slid up next to the two frogs, softly singing her own counterpoint to them.

The three stayed like this for a moment, each of them reveling in their own particular closeness, when Mad Harry sent off an explosive.

The tender moment was lost, bust still lingered in the music.

The ghost hummed along to the beat, watching the Muppets rock out on the stage- he could clearly hear more then just one person's touch in the music- "Hmm, sounds like Rowlf asked more then just one person for help in this endeavor."

The music hit a crescendo, flowing out, filling the theater, making it reverberate from the song.

Penguins launched into the air performing back flips and gymnastics wildly, and Mad Harry began to cackle- cackle in the special way that promised pain.

Muppets abandoned song early, abruptly realizing just where it was leading too. The horrified audience, also realizing what was going on, began a wild rush for the doors. Statler and Waldorf up in the balcony began to furiously pound on the door, yelling for mercy- Kermit abandoned banjo and went dashing for his nephew- snagging Miss Piggy by the hand and pulling both off stage.

KABOOM!

The explosion echoed through the old house, rocking the entire theater to its very foundations.

Silence fell for a few precious seconds, the sounds of rubble falling loud in the aftermath. Crazy Harry laughed wildly, breaking the silence, and Kermit cautiously emerged from the edge of the stage, holding Robin close, one hand wrapped around Miss Piggy's. The pig huddled close to him as they stared out at the stage.

Gonzo began to laugh as well. "Let's do that again!"

* * *

Kermit sighed tiredly as he watched Beauregard haul away the rubble. Robin and Miss Piggy had disappeared upstairs into her dressing room, along with Marge.

He didn't know why he wasn't being included in the discussions for his nephew, and quite frankly… he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. _Miss Piggy will use sweetness first, and slowly build her way up into force. Yeah, she'll get whatever she wants but what about-_

"Yes. Yes I think you are right Miss Piggy. Thank you. Robin, you be a good child for Kermit, alright?"

"Okay ma." Robin clung to Miss Piggy's dress, watching his mother through wide, disbelieving eyes. Kermit sped up the stairs three at a time, catching Miss Piggy's hands.

"What happened?"

"I- I don't know Kermie… She just unexpectedly said that she'd changed her mind. That she wasn't going to take Robin away."

Marge stepped out onto the sidewalk, carefully settling down onto the bus bench. She smiled vaguely at the passerby's staring off into the distance.

_Oh Robin, you really do belong here, don't you? That musical number, when even though everyone else was abandoning their seats to run for cover, you kept on playing your part until Kermit grabbed you._

Her head bowed, and she caught a sob in the back of her throat. _I'm going to miss you Robin._

"Hey Froggy baby- oh wait. You are not Froggy baby. I am very sorry about this miss."

The oddly spoken, precise words caught her attention- along with the slap on her back that pitched her forward. "I- Who're you?"

"Me? I am the loveable, furry monster named Grover. A-Are you all right miss? You look as though you have been crying."

She shook her head in response. "No, no it's nothing. So Grover, what are you doing here today?"

"Me? Oh, well- you see, I was just planning on visiting froggy baby in his theater. But, if you need any assistance, then I, Grover, will be glad to help!"

Marge shook her head. "No, nothing you can do Grover. You should go to see this Froggy Baby of yours."

"Then can I get a hug? For you see, I think you need a hug."

She wrapped both arms around the furry blue monster, squeezing tight for a moment. "Thank you very much Grover. But it looks like this is my bus."

"Okay, bye bye miss nice lady!" The blue monster waved frantically as she got on the bus, and didn't stop waving until she was out of sight.

Marge settled back into the seat, sleepily reflecting, _But, out of all the places I want Robin to be, I think I can relax most of all with him here. That was a good musical number they put on- really showcases what they're made of._

* * *

a/n: Only a few more chapters left! Well... more like one chapter left- just enough to bring Rowlf home :D I hope you all have enjoyed this story!


	17. The Ending

Chapter 17:

Rowlf carefully leaned against his brand new cane as he slowly made his way down the stairs- Kermit and the gang were supposed to meet him here in ten minutes- he gave himself three hours. _Kermit and the gang may mean well, but on time they are not-_

"Psst, hey, the eagle has hit the stairs. Why we calling him eagle anyways? Isn't he a dog?"

Rowlf froze at that voice- he _knew_ that voice. That was- _Pepe? What's he doing here?_

He turned around, eyes scanning the large staircase that led outside- nobody was on them… but when you're talking about a foot tall King Prawn it didn't mean much. Moreover, where Pepe went, Rizzo was sure to be close behind, snarking. And where Rizzo went, Gonzo trailed along.

_Aww, I must have been dreaming it._ He turned back to concentrating on the steps- he had all the time in the world after all-

"Hey, c'mon, we gotta get out onto the lawn before he does!"

He stopped in his tracks. That was most definitely, without a singe doubt, one hundred percent Rizzo. His head tilted slightly, staring out at the world in front of him. _Rizzo? Pepe? What on earth?_

He turned back to the delicate task of getting down the stairs- the last thing he needed was to fall and break his leg at this point. "Is everybody ready?" The light hiss almost completely unnoticed, but he was uncertain to the voice- Kermit?

_I'm hearing things. There's no way they'll be here this early. No way._ He hadn't even gotten any other letters then the one time Skeeter had visited him in his bedroom, and that had been well over a week ago.

_I've been stuck in here too long- I can't wait to get home._ Rowlf smiled at the thought- maybe he'd be able to convince Kermit to install a hammock- that way he could lazily nap on his off days. It sounded nice at the very least.

He stumbled on the last step, slightly. Instantly a yellow felt hand reached out, and steadied him. "Fifteen seconds until the music starts Mister Rowlf." The dog looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of the gopher. "Are you ready? Would you like me to lead you to the seat of honor?"

Rowlf just continued to stare at him, dumbfounded.

"You t'ink we broke his brain?"

"No. Now shush Pepe." That was most definitely Kermit's voice.

"If he keeps this up, then we're going to be frozen in place."

"It's not that cold out Rizzo!"

"You're not the one who's been hiding in the air-conditioning vent for the past three hours!"

"Why must you always get all the fun?" Gonzo's aggrieved voice broke into the conversation- Rowlf shook his head. He could well imagine Rizzo's look to that statement.

Scooter carefully took his arm, as if ushering him into a ball. Amused, the dog thought, _I'd prefer a gal, but you take what you get and don't throw a fit!_

Together the two exited out of the building. For a single moment, brilliant sunlight blinded the dog, and he carefully lifted his hand to shield his eyes. Scooter patiently waited for his eyes to adjust, before saying loudly, "Happy Birthday Rowlf!"

The dogs head whipped towards the gopher. _It's… my birthday? I thought it was-_

"Happy Birthday Rowlf!" The cheer from scores of Muppets brought his attention front and center once again. There, standing proudly with their musical instruments, was the Theater and KMUP.

And, right next to Dr. Teeth, was a piano. His piano. "Would you like to play?" The invitation from Kermit went completely unnoticed- Rowlf was getting to the piano if he had to face Miss Piggy for it.

Slowly, and painfully, each step certain but slow, he made his way back to that piano. Leaning on Scooter for support, he settled into position, glancing at the music.

He smiled and nodded as he noticed the choice of music- the music that he and others had written together. The music that touched on what the Muppets were right now- and quite probably always would be.

The music that had originally been unfinished, but had unexpectedly been filled in.

Scoot turned to Kermit, giving him a big thumbs up. Kermit turned to the audience- members of the therapy group- stating, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Muppet Show proudly presents; The Muppet Melody."

And Kermit took off playing the first few notes. Rowlf looked from score to paws. _Don't let me down now my hands. Don't let me down now._

The music entered in to it's uneasy stage, as Scooter's youthful inexperience took center stage. Rowlf placed his paws to the keys, and carefully began to play, wincing at each sour note.

Nobody seemed to notice however as the distinctive, calming melody wove its way through Scooter's solo, soothing it into something a little more sure of itself. As the melody began to rise in fever pitch, Rowlf's and Zoot's remained a calm, steady even, without a hiccup, simply enjoying watching the fervor around them.

Rowlf's head bobbed to the beat, ears flying wildy in response. _I am back baby!_

The paws, once uncertain, reclaimed their rightful position on the keys. Certainly, there were sour notes, hit here and there by the trembling paws, unable to follow what Rowlf wanted, but the Muppets covered for him, pushing his own melody on whenever it faltered.

_I think that this music is too much of a metaphor. But you know… I wouldn't change it for a thing._

The final few notes lingered sweetly in the air. Dr Teeth leaned across the keyboard, grinning. "So then my dog friend- where do you want to go next? Paris? London? Ask, and we'll take you there."

Rowlf stared at the fellow musician musingly for a moment, slowly shutting the lid to the piano. "Home." The low, rough voice, strained and slurred by the near inability to speak, quietly filled the air. "Let's go home."

"You heard the dog- Let's pack on up, and get him home!"

A roar and cheer swept across the Muppets, as they eagerly forged forward onto the bus.

Rizzo sighed as he plopped down onto the ground, and Gonzo settled down next to him, rummaging through his pockets, "Hey Rizzo? Have you seen my candy bar?"

The rat shoved the wrapper further into his pocket, innocently stating, "Nope, not at all!"

"Oh." The Whatever turned pockets inside out, and a lone, folded up paper drifted down to the ground. Rizzo casually picked up the paper, unfolding it to sneak a peek.

"WHAT? I SWEAR IF I WEREN'T A CHURCH-GOING RAT THE THINGS I'D SAY-"

Gonzo turned in time to have Rizzo leap directly into his face shoving the paper right in front of his eyes. "Gonzo! Do you know what this is?"

"A marriage annulment?"

"No it's not a marriage annulment- it's your stupid registered citizen papers! It's been in your pocket all along!" The rat was breathing quite heavily.

Gonzo looked from papers to rat, and back again before shrugging. "Oops."

Rizzo fainted from disbelief.

* * *

_Several Months Later_: Rowlf lazily leaned against the window, staring out at the garden- Rizzo and Gonzo were busy trying to be kept from getting eaten (or at lest Rizzo was) as his 'honorary' rat brother cheered from the sidelines, his chicken girlfriend contentedly snuggled against him.

Kermit and Robin sat on the porch swing, gently swaying back and forth, the tiny banjo's on their laps plucking out one of the two melodies Robin knew. Miss Piggy, carefully and sharply dressed, sat on the porch chair, sipping a cool drink.

Somewhere deep below, deep enough that no radiation or explosions could touch the first floor (Rizzo having successfully scammed some rats and dwarves into digging for them) Bunsen and Beaker puttered around in their laboratory.

Pepe sighed in contentment as he kicked back to relax in the bird bath, holding a drink complete with a little umbrella in one hand.

Fozzie wandered across the grounds, looking slightly downhearted, headed for home, climbing steps one at a time in a dragging sort of way.

Rowlf carefully took his place at the piano, the gentle cascade of notes beckoning the bear to come on up- there was someone willing to listen.

Steps creaked and the floor moaned as the bear came closer, following the music. He grinned as the door was slowly pushed open, and as the bear settled into place next to him ready to talk about something.

He wouldn't change moments like these for the world. Life wasn't wonderful- not yet.

But it would get there.

* * *

a/n: well- this is the end! Thank you all my reviewers who have been keeping up with me! As of posting this, only one week left until the Muppet Movie, so I can't wait to see what new fanfiction appears soon!


End file.
